Chercio
by Rellionna
Summary: [Mafia!AU] Perang antara Klein Famiglia dan Saazbaum Famiglia kembali pecah. Perang itu mempertemukan Inaho dengan Slaine— sang orpheus Saazbaum Famiglia yang mengincar nyawanya. Inaho merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan yang berhubungan dengan Slaine. Sayangnya, lingkaran takdir terus berputar dan tak membiarkan Inaho mengingat apapun.
1. Chapter 1

**Aldnoah Zero**

 **Belongs to Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

* * *

 **Warning!** — Ketahuilah saya hanya fans nyasar yang terlalu mencintai Kaizuka Inaho. Dan sejujurnya saya belum pernah sekali pun menonton Aldnoah Zero (baru nonton trailernya doang orz) #AIB

Jadi kemungkinan besar seluruh karakter yang ada akan menjadi OOC parah, mohon dimaklumi— meskipun saya tetap berusaha membuat Slaine dan Inaho tetap sebagaimana mestinya #ZERAH

Saya juga memasukkan beberapa— atau malah banyak? —original character untuk keperluan cerita. Tapi paling bakal jadi karakter yang muncul lalu mati dah selesai /YHA/

Satu lagi— halo, saya author baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya ya!

* * *

 **Special thanks to my daughter Kuramichan**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB_. Selamat menikmati

* * *

Langit masih menangis— seolah ikut bersedih melihat pertikaian yang terjadi di antara manusia. Tak ada cahaya yang terlihat malam itu— semua lampu di tiap-tiap rumah yang ada di sekitar pecah, entah sengaja atau tidak. Inaho masih terbaring di atas tanah, matanya setengah terbuka, memandang sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang terduduk tak jauh darinya.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku, benar-benar mati rasa. Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin itulah yang saat ini menjadi pertanyaan terbesar dalam pikiran Inaho. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya— namun terasa sulit. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit dang perih.

Telinganya berdengung, tak bisa mendengar apapun selain gaungan suara yang terdengar seperti letusan senjata api. Inaho benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Lalu ia merasa tangan kanannya disentuh seseorang— rasanya dingin, mungkin karena hujan masih mengguyur. Inaho masih berusaha memandang wajah orang yang menyentuhnya— siapa? Namun Inaho tetap tidak bisa, yang terlihat olehnya hanya warna merah, tanah, dan kaki dari orang yang menyentuhnya.

Sayangnya, sentuhan itu hilang. Kaki-kaki kecil yang tadi ia lihat bergerak menjauh. Kenapa? Inaho benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia masih berusaha— berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan mengejar siapapun itu yang telah meninggalkannya. Namun matanya justru tertutup— rasanya terlalu berat. Dan Inaho benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Ada rasa tak nyaman hadir ketika Inaho membuka mata dan bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing— membuat dirinya sempat meringis seraya mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. Tubuhnya berkeringat meski Inaho tidak merasa kepanasan sama sekali dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat disbanding biasanya. Inaho tidak mengerti apa maksud dari mimpinya tadi, kapan Inaho terbaring di tengah jalan seperti itu? Rasanya tidak pernah.

Mungkin itu semua memang hanyalah mimpi semata— lantas mengapa Inaho merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan begitu ia terbangun?

"Nao- _kun_ , cepat bersiap!"

Suara kakak perempuannya terdengar dari luar, menarik Inaho kembali pada realita. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mengusir rasa pusing yang terus menusuk kepalanya. Disibaknya selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, lalu ia beranjak turun dari ranjang, pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Lorong terlihat lenggang tatkala Inaho telah keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak heran pikirnya, kemungkinan besar semua orang telah berkumpul di aula puri utama mengingat pertemuan yang telah dijadwalkan. Inaho sadar, sepertinya dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih berada di menara ketiga, segera ia langkahkan kakinya dengan terburu.

Kedua tangannya masih sibuk membenahi dasi hitamnya. Inaho melirik arlojinya, jam 07.30 sedangkan pertemuan dimulai tepat jam 8. Inaho sedikit bersyukur masih ada setengah jam lagi sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa terlalu khawatir akan keterlambatannya.

Menemui tangga melingkar di hadapannya, Inaho tanpa pikir panjang segera meluncur turun melalui pembatas tangga. Pertama kalinya Inaho melakukan hal seperti itu, namun karena ia tak ingin membuang terlalu banyak waktu jadilah ia memilih jalan praktis tersebut.

Inaho masih harus setengah berlari melewati koridor yang menghubungkan menara kedua dengan puri utama. Sampai di aula, sudah banyak orang dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti dirinya berkumpul. Beberapa ada yang mengobrol dengan satu sama lainnya, beberapa ada yang berdiam diri di pojokan— bersandar dan sibuk membaca buku.

Inaho memandang sejenak sebuah lambang kuda hitam raksasa dengan rantai yang melilit tubuhnya yang terlukis di langit-langit aula sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekati kumpulan remaja yang merupakan teman-temannya.

"Yo, Inaho! Tumben datang paling akhir." Calm memukul bahunya— membuat Inaho menjadi sedikit terhuyung hingga menabrak orang lain. "Pasti sepi sekali ya tadi, fufu."

Inaho tak membalas, ia hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan tidak penting teman-temannya selagi matanya memandang bendera di ujung ruangan dengan lambang yang sama dengan yang ada di langit-langit. Seekor kuda hitam perkasa yang dililit oleh dua rantai dengan pose berdiri di atas kedua kaki belakangnya seolah berusaha menjatuhkan rantai-rantai tersebut.

Itu adalah lambang organisasi hitam yang kini menaungi Inaho. Klein Famiglia— salah satu keluarga mafia yang dianggap sebagai ancaman besar bagi keluarga mafia lainnya. Inaho sendiri heran sejak kapan ia dan kakaknya tergabung dalam keluarga Klein. Setiap kali ia bertanya, Yuki— kakaknya —selalu menghindar. Namun Inaho sendiri sedikit tidak peduli mengapa kini ia menjadi salah satu mafioso keluarga Klein, selama ia dan kakaknya bisa hidup tanpa kekurangan itu sudah cukup. Meski pun ia harus terlibat dalam misi-misi tak berperikemanusiaan yang membuat tangannya terlumuri oleh darah. Inaho tidak peduli.

"Perhatian semuanya!"

Inaho mengernyit, lalu melirik arlojinya kembali. Belum jam 8 tepat, namun seorang wanita berbalut stelan kemeja berwarna krem dengan lambang Klein Famiglia di dadanya berdiri di atas panggung pendek di depan aula. Wanita cantik berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut jelas adalah salah seorang anggota paling penting dalam keluarga Klein. Tangan kanan terpercaya sang _don_ — Avherryl Saervelon.

"Akan saya umumkan maksud jadwal berkumpulnya kita hari ini." Avherryl kembali memberi jeda, seluruh anggota terdiam— tak terkecuali seorang gadis di sebelah Avherryl, sang _orpheus_ , Nina Klein.

"Avherryl- _san_ lagi ya yang mengumumkan… hffft, kenapa bukan _boss_ saja sih yang turun langsung?" di sebelah Inaho, Calm mengeluh. Untuk kali ini Inaho merasa perlu membalas keluhannya. "Yang kutahu, terkadang seorang _Don_ Mafia tidak akan turun tangan secara langsung karena identitasnya masih perlu dirahasiakan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Untuk mengantisipasi pengkhianat yang bersembunyi di antara kita." Jelas Inaho singkat. "Namun memang suatu hal yang cukup aneh melihat _Orpheus_ kita justru kerap kali ikut mengambil peran dalam berbagai misi yang jelas mengancam nyawanya dan mengakrabkan diri dengan kita— bawahannya."

"Itu istimewanya Nina." Inko menambahkan. "Meskipun dia adalah satu-satunya keturunan boss dan orang yang akan menjadi penerusnya, dia seolah tidak peduli pada nyawanya sendiri dan lebih mementingkan teman-temannya— maksudku, bawahannya."

Inaho tersenyum tipis— terlalu tipis hingga ia tak terlihat seperti seorang yang tengah tersenyum. Percakapan singkat mereka berakhir ketika sebuah layar proyektor turun dan menampilkan foto sebuah lambang organisasi lain. Lambang sebuah bunga biru yang dililit oleh seekor ular hijau.

"Mereka sudah beberapa kali menyerang anggota-anggota kita yang tengah melaksanakan misi. Seharusnya— perang antara mereka dan kita telah berakhir sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu semenjak deklarasi perdamaian telah dicetuskan. Namun, mereka kembali menyerang kita dari belakang, membunuh satu persatu anggota kita yang sendirian. Maka dari itu _boss_ sudah memutuskan…" Avherryl menarik nafas, "untuk merencanakan serangan balik pada mereka— Saazbaum Famiglia."

Aula kembali ricuh, bisik-bisik dari tiap anggota yang mengenal Saazbaum Famiglia mulai mempertanyakan tindakan penyerangan mereka. Kenapa mereka kembali memicu perang? Kenapa mereka kembali berniat menjatuhkan Klein Famiglia?

Mungkin, di antara mereka, hanya Inaho lah yang diam. Bukan karena sifatnya yang memang pendiam sejak awal, namun sepertinya hanya ia satu-satunya yang tidak mengenal Saazbaum Famiglia atau hubungan mereka dengan Klein Famiglia. Dan untuk saat ini Inaho merasa bodoh sekali tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali.

"Yang benar saja." Inko terdengar terkejut. "Saazbaum seharusnya sudah menjadi rekan kita kan?! Kenapa mereka justru ingin mengulang kembali masa lalu?"

"Heee… serius nih akan ada perang lagi?"

Mendengar kedua temannya tampak mengenal Saazbaum Famiglia membuat Inaho merasa ingin segera menyingkir dari aula dan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca sejarah antara Saazbaum dan Klein. Atau mungkin bertanya pada kakaknya— setidaknya dia tidak bertanya soal mengapa mereka bergabung dengan Klein Famiglia kan?

Inaho memandang lambang Saazbaum, rasanya ia pernah melihat lambang itu sebelumnya. Bukan dari buku-buku sejarah atau website gelap tempat orang-orang seperti mereka— dan dirinya —berkumpul. Tapi dimana?

"Ukh."

Inaho kembali mencengkram kepalanya—dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing saat mimpi buruk tadi kembali terlintas. Saat kedua kaki— tidak, tidak hanya dua tapi empat. Ada seorang lagi di sana, mengenakan seragam hitam. Dan sesuatu yang terjatuh saat mereka berlari— sebuah lencana.

"Inaho? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Calm memandang Inaho khawatir saat tubuh sahabatnya itu menjadi sedikit limbung dan menabraknya.

"Inaho?" Calm kembali memanggil seraya sedikit mengguncang bahu Inaho. "Inaho!"

"Ah— ya?"

Inaho buru-buru berdiri tegap ketika hampir seluruh pasang mata di aula memandang ke arahnya. Inaho menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir rasa pusing.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya tegas— dengan nada super datar —untuk meyakinkan mereka yang memandangnya.

Inaho menghela nafas lega— sekaligus lelah —setelah mereka kembali terfokus pada pidato Avherryl tentang rencana penyerangan balik terhadap keluarga Saazbaum.

"Saazbaum... ya..." gumamnya.

Saazbaum— lencana yang terjatuh dalam mimpinya tadi malam, memiliki lambang yang sama— lambang Saazbaum Famiglia.

Lantas— apa artinya?

* * *

 **A/N** Halooo~ saya kembali membawakan fik a/z u-fu~

Dan karena saya menggunakan latar **Mafia!AU** jadi saya benar-benar membelokkan beberapa fakta soal a/z. Yang tadinya Lemrina suka sama Slaine saya belokkan suka sama Asseylum contohnya /ngaco/INI CONTOH GAES/

Jadi jangan kaget seandainya ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan anime aslinya wwwwwww

Untuk penjelasan soal apa itu orpheus dan sebagainya akan hadir di chap depan~ te-he~ /ngapain tehe kamu/


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! —** Lho kok nggak ada disclaimernya? Kan sudah di chap satu untuk mewakili keseluruhan chap— biar nggak buang-buang waktu(?) /dibuang/

Tapi yang jelas chara a/z bukan punya saya okay? *wink*

* * *

 **Special thanks to my daughter Kuramichan**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB_. Selamat menikmati

* * *

 _ **26 September 1996**_

"Pertama, selamat bergabung dengan kami anak baru." Avherryl tersenyum memandang Inaho. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai pelajarannya."

Inaho menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hanya ada dirinya saat ini yang duduk dalam sebuah ruangan super luas bersama seorang wanita yang ia kenal bernama Avherryl Saervelon. Seseorang yang akan menjadi gurunya selama seharian ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang rumah kita terlebih dahulu, oke, Kaizuka _junior_?" Avherryl mengedipkan matanya, sedangkan Inaho hanya mengangguk dan menyiapkan peralatan tulisnya.

Avherryl mulai menggambarkan sesuatu pada papan tulis hitam raksasa di hadapan Inaho. Tanpa perlu menunggu gambar— yang astaga... indah sekali itu —selesai, Inaho sudah tahu bahwa goresan kapur putih itu adalah illustrasi rumah mereka. Sebuah puri besar bagaikan di dunia dongeng, dengan empat menara yang mengelilinginya— dengan sedikit jarak sehingga koridor penghubungnya sangat terlihat jelas.

Bendera-bendera berlambang keluarga mereka digambarkan berkibar di tiap-tiap puncak menara. Tak lupa sebuah perisai raksasa— dengan lambang yang sama —juga menghiasi bagian depan puri utama. Inaho Kaizuka terpana oleh gambaran tangan gurunya yang begitu detil tersebut. Bahkan hingga pohon di sekelilingnya dan sungai besar yang berada di depannya pun tak luput digambar olehnya. Inaho bingung— hari ini dia mau belajar dan bukannya sedang menghadiri pameran seni kan?

"Kenapa Kaizuka _junior_? Terpana, hm?" dan sialnya Avherryl malah menggodanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, puri kita dikelilingi oleh empat menara. Dan keempat menara itu dipimpin oleh satu herla— akan kujelaskan soal ini nanti —beserta anggotanya. Puri ini juga dibatasi dengan sebuah sungai besar yang dihuni oleh ribuan ikan piranha."

Inaho yang saat itu masih berusia 6 tahun hanya mengerjap membayangkan ribuan ikan piranha terlihat berkumpul saat ia berdiri di dekat sungai— hii... mengerikan. Avherryl menjelaskan secara rinci dan detil soal puri, peraturan tentang anggota dari herla lain tidak boleh memasuki menara lainnya secara sembarangan, sistem-sistem pertahanan yang dipasang, jebakan-jebakan yang ada sepanjang jalan menuju puri, dan lainnya. Inaho menyimak dengan serius, sesekali mencatat yang dirasanya penting.

Setelah puas membicarakan puri dan antek-anteknya, Avherryl beralih menjelaskan soal struktur organisasi dalam dunia mereka— dunia mafia. Ia segera bergeser dan membuat beberapa kotak yang tersusun ke bawah.

"Kotak pertama diisi oleh _Don_ atau _Donna Mafia_ — seseorang yang menjadi pimpinan utama alias _boss_ besar dalam dunia mafia. Dia yang mengatur dan memutuskan segala sesuatunya. Perintahnya adalah hal yang mutlak— sama sekali tidak boleh dibantah." Inaho mengangguk mengerti. "Biasanya seorang _boss_ masih sering bersembunyi dan tidak menampakkan dirinya begitu saja di hadapan anggotanya— kecuali anggota pilihan yang dia percaya sepertiku, misalnya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Avherryl tersenyum. "Pertanyaan bagus, Kaizuka _junior_. Itu dilakukan untuk mengantisipasi segala sesuatu kemungkinan yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya."

"Mengantisipasi apa, Saervelon- _san_?"

"Pengkhianat atau mata-mata. Sekalipun keluarga, ia harus tetap waspada. Dan agar identitasnya— atau bahkan kelemahannya —tidak diketahui ia harus bersembunyi. Bila sang Raja kalah, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi dengan pion lainnya dalam permainan catur?"

"Mereka juga akan kalah."

"Tepat. Itu sebabnya _boss_ harus selalu waspada. Dunia mafia tidak seaman itu hingga kau bisa berpikir bahwa keluargamu tak kan mungkin berkhianat hanya karena hal sepele seperti uang atau kekuasaan." Avherryl memberi jeda. "Berlanjut pada kotak kedua di bawah _boss_ besar yang juga memiliki kekuasaan terhadap seluruh anggota. Yaitu— _orpheus_. _Orpheus_ biasanya diduduki oleh keturunan asli _boss_ — atau keturunan pertamanya. Namun bila _boss_ tidak memiliki seorang anak, maka ia harus mengangkat seseorang menjadi anaknya sebagai calon penerus."

"Apa _orpheus_ juga bersembunyi?"

"Biasanya mereka merahasiakan identitas meski mereka selalu tampak berbaur di antara anggota lainnya. Namun ada juga yang secara terang-terangan menampakkan diri, contohnya _orpheus_ kita sendiri, Tuan Putri Nina." Avherryl melirik pintu yang sedikit terbuka— dimana seorang gadis kecil tampak mengintip, namun Inaho tak menyadarinya. "Lalu di tingkat ketiga, keempat kotak ini diisi oleh—"

" _Herla_ yang menjadi pemimpin dalam tiap menara?"

"Aha! Kau benar, Kaizuka _junior_!" Avherryl tertawa renyah. "Keempat kotak ini memang diisi oleh para _herla._ Mereka adalah seseorang yang memimpin mafioso-mafiosi lainnya, atau kalau di sekolah biasanya disebut sebagai ketua kelompok. Nah, para _herla_ ini dipilih secara langsung oleh _boss_ maupun _orpheus_ dan ditempati oleh orang-orang jenius juga kuat, mereka merupakan salah satu orang-orang kepercayaan _boss_ dan terkadang menerima langsung misi dari _boss_. Oh dan tiap _herla_ juga memiliki seorang _vice-herla._ "

"Saervelon _-san_ sendiri berada di posisi apa?"

"Um... aku merupakan anggota khusus yang tidak didata dalam struktur ini atau bisa dibilang aku adalah seorang _trissera_."

" _Trissera_?"

"Ya, _trissera_ adalah seseorang yang secara langsung melayani _boss_ — atau bisa disebut tangan kanan juga sih. Sebagai _trissera_ aku biasa menggantikan _boss_ untuk menyampaikan berbagai macam perintah pada setiap anggota."

Avherryl mendekati sang Kaizuka junior lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Oke, pelajaran untuk saat ini telah selesai. Aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan, setelah itu aku akan kembali mengajarimu sambil berkeliling puri. Mengerti, Kaizuka _junior_?"

"Mengerti."

* * *

 _ **23 March 2002**_

Slaine menendang-nendang batu kecil sepanjang jalan. Rambut pirang nyaris kelabunya tertutupi hoodie jaket hitam berlogo kelelawar yang cukup besar di bagian punggungnya. Ditambah hari ini artinya sudah tiga kali Slaine kabur dari puri. Masa bodohlah, dia ingin berjalan-jalan sedikit kan tidak ada salahnya.

Slaine berhenti, mengambil ancang-ancang lalu menendang batu kecil itu sekeras mungkin hingga melayang tinggi di hadapannya dan—

"Aduh."

—menghantam kening seseorang dengan keras.

Tunggu— tadi serius keras sekali kan Slaine menendang? Apalagi korbannya sampai terjatuh begitu. Tapi kenapa suaranya saat mengaduh datar sekali sih? Seolah ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Ah jeruknya."

Tuh kan datar banget. Ini serius manusia kan yang jadi korbannya? Ah sudahlah, tidak penting. Slaine harus buru-buru meminta maaf— apalagi jeruk-jeruknya jatuh berceceran akibat ulahnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ujar Slaine seraya menyerahkan lima jeruk yang ia pungut.

Pemuda yang telah menjadi korbannya berdiri, menerima jeruk-jeruknya. Slaine terdiam— sedikit memandang aneh pemuda tersebut yang berpakaian layaknya seorang pencuri. Maksudnya— halo, siapa sih orang yang mau mengenakan jaket oranye norak, masker, dan topi hitam di hari secerah ini? Kan orang jadi curiga!

"Ah, aku benar-benar min—"

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, _Bat_."

Slaine mematung. Tunggu, tadi apa katanya? Dia memanggilnya apa? _Bat_? Lho, kenapa?

"A-apa maksudmu dengan _bat_?" tanya Slaine sambil berusaha tersenyum— menahan kesal. "Aku punya nama tahu!"

"Jaket." sang pemuda misterius— yang bahkan matanya tidak terlihat oleh Slaine karena tertutup moncong topi —menunjuk jaket yang dikenakan Slaine. "Lambang di punggungnya besar sekali. Dan itu— di dadamu tertulis _bat_. Jadi kupanggil seperti itu."

Oke, Slaine kesal. Setidaknya si datar ini kan bisa menanyakan namanya— atau malah menasihatinya tanpa perlu membuat panggilan aneh. "Oke, oke, tapi kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu lah... err... _Orenji_."

Si pemuda misterius akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, memandang lurus ke arah mata Slaine. Sedangkan Slaine sendiri tersenyum puas— siapa suruh mengenakan pakaian serba oranye seperti itu sambil menggendong sekantung besar jeruk? Hah— rasakan itu.

Namun saat Slaine balas memandang matanya, ia mematung. Mata bulatnya yang berwarna merah anggur memang tampak biasa dengan sorot yang biasa pula. Namun entah mengapa— Slaine merasakan sakit pada hatinya dan perasaan bersalah yang sudah lama hilang seolah kembali. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mata pemuda oranye ini membuatnya teringat oleh sosok sahabatnya— yang telah mati bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Ada yang salah, _Bat_?"

Slaine mengerjap, buru-buru ia alihkan pandangannya pada toko-toko di belakang sang pemuda oranye.

"Tidak. Tidak." Slaine mengepalkan tangannya lalu menghela nafas. "Sudahlah— aku harus pergi."

Dan Slaine berharap— sangat berharap —sebaiknya mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Kalau perlu selamanya.

* * *

"Hah? Mimpi? Mimpi apa?"

Inaho meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja. Ia memandang kawannya— yang bukan merupakan seorang mafioso sama sekali. Ah kadang Inaho iri dengan kehidupannya.

"Jadi seperti apa mimpimu, Nana- _kun_?" Jayn ikut memandang Inaho— sambil sesekali mencomot begitu saja jeruk-jeruk bawaannya. Inaho ingin sekali memprotes panggilan feminin itu namun ia hanya bisa pasrah mengingat sikap Jayn yang mudah sekali merajuk layaknya anak kecil. Dan itu merepotkan— lagipula Inaho butuh bantuannya saat ini.

"Seperti aku yang berumur enam tahun terbaring di tanah dengan genangan darah yang entah darimana— sepertinya dari tubuhku sendiri." tutur Inaho— masih dengan datarnya meski sebenarnya ia merasa resah akibat mimpi tersebut. "Dan— aku juga melihat lambang Saazbaum Famiglia padahal aku tidak pernah tahu tentang famili tersebut. Terlebih aku baru mengetahui lambangnya saat pertemuan berlangsung."

Inaho memandang Jayn, berharap Jayn bisa membantu. Sekadar informasi, Jayn Dargfire adalah seorang pria berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang dapat menafsirkan sebuah mimpi— meski tidak semuanya akurat. Dia adalah seorang pria biasa yang hidup di kota kecil Vandaerie dan bekerja sebagai seorang koki.

Inaho mengenal Jayn pada saat ia berjalan terseok di sekitar kota Vandaerie setelah melaksanakan misi dan terpisah jauh dari Calm saat kabur. Inaho yakin ia akan mati kala itu— namun beruntungnya Jayn lewat sambil menenteng sekantung besar jeruk, menemukannya, lalu menolongnya. Sejak saat itu Inaho kerap kali mengunjunginya dua kali seminggu— sambil membawa sekantung jeruk sebagai oleh-oleh sesuai permintaan Jayn.

Jayn memandangi jeruk di tangannya, raut wajahnya berubah— dari yang biasanya cuek menyebalkan menjadi sedikit suram. "Pertemuan itu... membahas serangan balik?"

Inaho mengangguk, ia tak perlu bertanya dengan terkejut mengapa Jayn bisa mengetahuinya mengingat kemampuan Jayn yang unik dan serba tahu itu. Jayn menghela nafas, ia letakkan kembali kedua jeruk yang tadinya hendak dimakan lalu memandang Inaho dengan serius.

"Nana." Jayn memanggil. "Kuharap kau bisa menghindari perang dan tak pernah berurusan dengan Saazbaum Famiglia."

Inaho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Lagi— Jayn menghela nafas. "Yang kau lihat itu kematianmu. Memang tidak seratus persen akan terjadi seperti dalam mimpimu tapi yang jelas— bila kau terlibat dalam perang itu maka... kau benar-benar akan mati, Nana."

"Bagaimana kalau mimpiku itu bukanlah bayangan kematianku?"

"Bisa jadi." balasnya seraya bertopang dagu. "Dari penglihatanku, selain bayangan kematian itu juga merupakan sebuah kenangan yang terhapus. Tapi bisa juga mimpi itu merupakan gabungan keduanya. Kau memiliki kenangan yang hilang— sekaligus mati saat perang berlangsung."

"Begitu." Inaho menunduk, entah mengapa lantai kayu di bawah kakinya tampak lebih menarik untuk dipandang saat ini. "Jadi—"

"Aku melarangmu untuk berpartisipasi. Misi lain? Terserah, ikut saja. Tapi Saazbaum? Meski aku kurang mengenal mereka aku tetap melarangmu."

Hening, Inaho terdiam— merenungkan ucapan Jayn. Apa dirinya benar-benar akan mati? Atau dia memang melupakan sesuatu? Atau keduanya? Oh, Inaho harap pilihan kedualah yang paling tepat.

"Aku tidak mau kau mati, Nana. Jadi kumohon— kali ini saja —kau mau membantah perintah donmu. Aku siap bertanggung jawab bila ia marah."

"Terima kasih atas nasihat dan perhatianmu, Jayn." Inaho berdiri dari kursinya, tersenyum tipis dan sedikit terharu mendengar Jayn yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku akan pergi— sudah saatnya pulang. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

Lalu ia berbalik, membuka pintu kayu sederhana rumah Jayn. Melangkah keluar.

"Kau menjadi korban tendangan batu seseorang kan, Nana?"

Dan langkah Inaho terhenti.

"Hindari juga orang itu."

Kakinya kembali melangkah, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun Inaho menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan kota Vandaerie.

* * *

 **A/N** Oho~ halow~ kota Vandaerie ada dimana kakak? Haha, itu kota nggak ada dimana-mana kok wwwww

Saya memang bikin sendiri setting tempatnya. Jadi ya... mungkin nggak akan ada yang namanya negera Jepang, Belanda, Amerika, dan sebagainya oho~

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to my daughter Kuramichan**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB._ Selamat menikmati

* * *

 _ **24 March 2002**_

Slaine mengetuk meja dengan resah, matanya memandang rumpun bunga iris biru yang tertanam di belakang purinya. Ia melamun, teringat kembali pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda aneh misterius kemarin. Pemuda yang membuatnya uring-uringan sejak semalam.

"Sial— matanya mirip sekali. Argh!" Slaine mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Rupanya sang pangeran sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, hm?"

"Harklight..." Slaine memandang kawannya— Harklight —dengan pandangan sendu. "Kamu mau apa ke sini?"

Harklight tersenyum tipis— lalu duduk di hadapan Slaine. Pemuda itu hanya diam memandang hamparan bunga iris— bunga yang menjadi lambang keluarga mereka, Saazbaum Famiglia. Sedangkan Slaine kembali melamun— tidak ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Harklight.

"Ayah khawatir padamu." suara Harklight terdengar— membuat lamunan Slaine kembali buyar. "Sejak kamu pulang kemarin kamu kelihatan murung— apa kau punya masalah dengan seseorang dari kota? Perlu aku bereskan orang yang membuat masalah denganmu itu?"

"Tidak ada," Slaine menghela nafas berat. "Hanya saja— aku teringat sahabat lamaku."

"Sahabatmu... yang mati... enam tahun lalu?"

Harklight buru-buru menutup mulutnya— merasa telah salah bicara. Pandangan mata Slaine menjadi kosong untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa miris. "Yang mana lagi?"

Keduanya terdiam. Harklight tak ingin mengganggu Slaine— melihat sorot matanya yang tampak lelah —namun ia juga khawatir dan berharap Slaine mau berbagi masalahnya.

Menurut Harklight— seharusnya Slaine tidak terlalu menutup diri. Slaine adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Saazbaum Famiglia bukan? Dan Saazbaum Famiglia seharusnya menjadi tempat bagi orang-orang tanpa marga yang sempat kehilangan arah— seperti dirinya —untuk saling berbagi— sebagai satu keluarga. Itu sebabnya di Saazbaum— semua orang memanggil sang _don_ dengan sebutan ayah. Bukan _boss_ maupun tuan besar. Hal itulah yang membuat hubungan atasan dengan tiap anggotanya menjadi sangat dekat.

Lantas, mengapa Slaine masih saja menutup diri dan tak ingin orang-orang tahu beban yang sedang dipikulnya? Mengapa Slaine lebih senang mengasingkan diri?

"Kau bisa bercerita, Slaine." akhirnya Harklight memutuskan untuk bicara. "Jangan menjadi orang asing di sini."

Mendengar hal itu, Slaine tertawa. "Maaf, maaf... hanya saja... ada yang membuatku resah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka mawar biru dibandingkan iris biru." Harklight menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, berusaha menangkap maksud dari ucapan Slaine. "Tapi aku juga membenci mawar biru— semua kenanganku ada di sana."

"Oy— aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Slaine."

"Aku pernah bercerita soal sahabatku yang mati enam tahun lalu kan? Mawar biru itu menyimpan banyak kenangan tentangnya."

"Relasinya dengan perasaan resahmu apa?"

"Tidak ada." Slaine tertawa kecil, disusul dengan pukulan ringan Harklight di lengannya. "Aku hanya iseng bercerita."

"Heh— kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, okelah." Harklight mendengus. "Tapi serius, kau itu menyebalkan Tuan."

"Kuanggap itu pujian." balas Slaine, ia kedipkan sebelah mata— membuat Harklight merinding melihatnya. "Tapi soal perasaan resahku, aku bertemu seseorang kemarin."

"Kupikir sudah selesai masa gundah gulananya." Harklight mencibir. "Siapa orang itu?"

"Aku juga tidak mengenalnya, tapi... matanya mengingatkanku padanya." Slaine menghela nafas, tangannya memainkan sebuah bunga iris yang tadinya berada di dalam vas kecil di atas meja. "Dan aku berharap kami tak kan pernah bertemu lagi."

* * *

"NAO- _KUN_! FOKUS!"

Inaho sedikit tersentak oleh teriakan kakaknya, lalu ia rasakan sebuah benda panjang yang terbuat dari kayu menghantam bahu kanannya dengan cukup keras.

"Ukh."

Inaho mencengkram bahunya, pukulan shinai Calm keras sekali hingga membuat bahunya terasa hancur— meskipun bahunya dilindungungi oleh perlengkapan kendo. Yuki buru-buru menghampiri Inaho, memeriksa bahunya.

"Jangan pernah kehilangan fokus, Nao- _kun_! Bagaimana kalau ini perang sungguhan?!" tegur Yuki sedangkan Inaho masih duduk mencengkram bahunya dengan sedikit meringis.

"Maaf, Inaho." Calm menepuk bahu lainnya yang tidak terluka. "Aku terlalu bersemangat tadi— sepertinya ayunan shinaiku terlalu keras."

Inaho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan— sebagai ganti kata tidak apa. Lalu ia berdiri, melepas perlengkapan kendonya dan memeriksa bahunya sekali lagi. Kulitnya tampak sangat memerah, pukulan Calm memang luar biasa, seandainya tadi itu adalah pedang sungguhan mungkin tangan Inaho sudah putus akibat ayunan pedangnya.

"Kau masih mau melanjutkan?" Inko— yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri bersama mereka —memandang Inaho khawatir. "Sebaiknya bahumu dikompres, Inaho."

"Kurasa begitu." Inaho memandang sang kakak— seolah meminta izin —dan Yuki hanya mengangguk. Dengan segera Inaho menyerahkan seluruh perlengkapannya— termasuk pedang bambu yang tadi ia jatuhkan —dan pergi dari dojo sambil tetap mencengkram bahu kanannya.

"Dia itu... lagi galau atau bagaimana?" Calm menaikkan sebelah alisnya— agak bingung dengan sikap Inaho yang seringkali melamun akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti, kalian berdua kembalilah berlatih!"

"Baik, Yuki- _san_."

Setelahnya, Yuki kembali terdiam memandang pintu. Sekilas ia masih bisa melihat Inaho yang menepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya sambil berjalan sebelum pintu lebar itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Apa ingatan itu akhirnya kembali?" bisiknya lirih.

* * *

 _Di tengah hujan yang lebat, Inaho merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan mereka berlari bersama. Kabur dari sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Inaho._

 _Inaho hanya terus berlari, selagi pakaiannya basah diguyur hujan dan tak ada yang bisa ia lihat selain gelap. Bahkan orang di depannya pun tak bisa Inaho kenali._

 _"Nao! Lebih cepat!"_

 _Itu adalah suara seorang anak lelaki, padahal Inaho yakin hanya kakaknyalah— Yuki —yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Lalu siapa anak laki-laki yang menggenggam erat tangannya ini?_

 _"Nao! Lebih cepat lagi! Ayo, Nao!"_

 _Inaho tidak mengerti sama sekali, untuk apa mereka berdua berlari? Lagipula mereka lari dari apa?_

 _"Kamu—"_

 _Inaho belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika suara tembakan terdengar dan pegangan tangan mereka terlepas._

 _"NAO!"_

 _Suara tembakan itu makin lama terdengar semakin banyak. Inaho berdiri diam di tengah kegelapan— kebingungan._

 _"NAO!"_

 _Inaho refleks menutup kedua telinganya, lalu berjongkok. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut— tapi karena apa Inaho sendiri tidak tahu. Inaho hanya merasa ini semua terlalu mengerikan._

 _"Nao! Awas—!" lalu sebuah tubuh jatuh di hadapannya, tubuh seorang anak laki-laki. Jatuh memunggunginya— siapa dia Inaho tidak tahu. "Bodoh, sudah kubilang... awas."_

 _Inaho terbelalak ketika hujan peluru kembali datang— membuat tubuh anak laki-laki itu terlonjak._

 _"Nao!"_

 _Inaho menutup telinganya— tangannya gemetar. Suara anak laki-laki itu masih terdengar meneriakinya— seolah menyalahkan Inaho yang diam tanpa ada niatan untuk berlindung dari hujan peluru itu._

 _"Nao!"_

 _Lalu Inaho merasakan moncong pistol menempel di keningnya. Anak tadi— berdiri dengan banyak lubang di tubuhnya —menodong Inaho sambil tersenyum sinis._

 _"Semua salahmu."_

"Nao _-kun_ , bangunlah! Hey— bangunlah, Nao- _kun_!"

Inaho membuka matanya, nafasnya sedikit memburu dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Di hadapannya ada Yuki— yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Yuki- _nee_?" Inaho memandang sekelilingnya— ah, dia lupa kalau saat ini dia sedang tidur di klinik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yuki menangkup pipi Inaho— membuatnya menatap matanya. "Kau ketakutan sekali tadi."

"Ketakutan?" Inaho terdiam, lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Yuki. "Aku baik-baik saja— hanya mimpi buruk."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan bahumu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya masih sedikit sakit."

"Kau mau kemana, Nao- _kun_?" Yuki menahan tangan Inaho— yang sudah akan turun dari ranjang.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui."

* * *

Coklat panas disajikan, dalam mug berlogo bunga tulip dengan tulisan miring 'Arare' di depannya. Menyusul sepotong kue blue velvet yang ditata cantik di atas piring kecil bersama tiga butir buah blueberry.

Inaho mengerjap memandang sajian di hadapannya, ia mendongak— memandang sang maid —dan membuka mulutnya berniat protes bahwa ia tidak— atau mungkin belum —memesan apapun.

"Aku yang traktir— toh aku juga yang buat."

Dan mulut Inaho terkatup kembali. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelan.

Jayn segera duduk di hadapan Inaho, tangannya sibuk mengupas buah jeruk bawaan Inaho— seperti biasa. Sedangkan matanya masih memandang pemuda mungil itu dengan heran. Ini adalah kali ketiga Inaho datang ke kota menemuinya— padahal biasanya ia hanya datang dua kali seminggu —terlebih ia datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Tahu-tahu saja Inaho muncul di dapur cafe tempatnya bekerja. Jelas sekali ada hal yang begitu mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Arare ternyata tempat yang sangat bagus."

Jayn tersedak potongan jeruk yang dimakannya, buru-buru ia minum tehnya dan memandang Inaho terkejut.

"Tumben kau memuji sesuatu secara terang-terangn, Nana!" katanya. "Kepalamu habis terbentur ya?"

Inaho memutar bola matanya sekilas, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan kue buatan Jayn. Enak juga pikirnya, Inaho baru tahu ternyata sang maniak jeruk itu bisa juga membuat kue-kue manis.

"Jadi— kenapa lagi, Nana?" tanya Jayn setelah yakin bahwa tadi itu hanya basa-basi Inaho yang agaknya malas menceritakan masalahnya langsung. "Apa ini soal mimpi lagi?"

"Kali ini aku dibunuh seseorang—"

"Kemarin kau juga dibunuh tahu— tapi secara tidak sengaja sih."

"Dan kali ini yang membunuhku menyimpan dendam padaku, Jayn."

Jayn diam— nafsu makannya kembali hilang sama seperti kemarin. Ia taruh kembali jeruknya dan memilih untuk menyimak cerita Inaho sambil bertopang dagu. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Inaho menarik nafas, mulai bercerita. Mungkin hanya kepada Jayn— dan Yukilah —Inaho mau bercerita panjang lebar mengingat biasanya dia hanya banyak bicara saat harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran atau misi.

"Kau ingat wajah anak yang menembakmu?" tanya Jayn setelah Inaho mengakhiri ceritanya soal mimpi anehnya.

Inaho terdiam— mengingat —lalu mengangguk. "Mirip seseorang—"

"Yang menendang batu ke arahmu kemarin?" Inaho membalas dengan anggukan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kemarin kau terbunuh oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal dan kau melihat lambang Saazbaum Famiglia. Hari ini kau mati dibunuh oleh seorang anak yang mirip dengan pemuda yang menendang batu ke arahmu..."

"Kau tahu artinya, Jayn?" Inaho meminum coklat panasnya sedikit— masih memandang Jayn dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. "Apa kedua mimpiku berhubungan?"

"Jelas saja, Nana!" seru Jayn yang secara refleks menggebrak meja— membuat banyak perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Jayn membungkuk berkali-kali, meminta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan. "Jelas saja berhubungan! Haaaaaaah— semoga saja yang aku lihat itu salah. Semoga saja yang menendang batu itu bukan dia."

"Apa maksudmu, Jayn?" Inaho meletakkan mugnya. "Tolong beritahu aku."

Jayn yang tengah mengacak rambutnya seera berhenti. Ia pandangi Inaho dengan tajam lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mendekat, memperpendek jarak antara wajah keduanya.

"Nana, akan kukatakan asal kau berjanji untuk menjauhi semua yang berhubungan dengan Saazbaum dan si penendang batu ini mengerti?"

"Baiklah, tapi—"

 **"Apa ada yang salah dengan keluarga Saazbaum?"**

* * *

 **A/N** Eak, syapa tuch yang dateng /gawsa alay qamoe sar/


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to my daughter Kuramichan**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB._ Selamat menikmati

* * *

Lonceng di atas pintu berdenting cukup kencang tatkala pintu dibuka. Seorang pemuda dengan helai rambut coklat masuk, diikuti oleh dua orang gadis bertopi.

"Uwah— Arare ternyata cafe yang unik juga." ujar Abberlain— sang pemuda —sambil memandangi ukiran-ukiran unik di dinding. "Ayo kita bersantai hari ini, kawan!"

"Kau benar-benar berisik, Abberlain." Gabriel memukul kepala Abberlain menggunakan topi hitamnya, membiarkan rambut panjang aquanya jatuh dengan lembut di bahunya.

"Slaine- _kun_? Mau kemana?"

Slaine Troyard, sosok lain yang tak mengikuti ketiga temannya untuk masuk ke dalam cafe menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum memandang Finnie.

"Ada yang ingin kubeli." katanya lembut. "Kalian pesanlah duluan."

"Oke. Jangan lama-lama ya, Slaine!"

Arare tampak cukup sepi kala itu, hanya ada mereka bertiga, dua orang muda-mudi yang tengah berkencan, pria berjas yang sepertinya bekerja di pemerintah, seorang wanita muda bersama seorang anak kecil di pangkuannya, dan dua orang laki-laki yang duduk tepat di belakang mereka.

Abberlain— dengan cengiran khasnya —berpura-pura menjadi salah seorang butler dengan menarikkan kursi bagi kedua gadis. Dibalas dengan senyuman lembut Finnie dan ejekan Gabriel.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita memilih menu fufu." Abberlain membuka-buka buku menu dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai makanan manis, tapi hei— ayolah... kau sudah sembilan belas tahun bodoh!"

Lagi— Gabriel memukul kepalanya. Kali ini menggunakan buku menu khusus minuman.

"Sudahlah teman-teman... bila Slaine- _kun_ melihat kalian seperti ini terus dia bisa—"

"...kau melihat lambang Saazbaum Famiglia. Hari ini kau mati dibunuh oleh seorang anak yang mirip dengan pemuda yang menendang batu ke arahmu..."

Ketiganya terdiam ketika mendengar suara pria di belakang mereka yang menyebut nama Saazbaum Famiglia dengan cukup keras. Abberlain mengernyit, ia tutup kembali buku menu lalu memandang kedua temannya.

"Kalian dengar?" tanya Abberlain dengan suara yang rendah.

"Tentu saja— dua orang di belakang kita sepertinya sedang membicarakan keluarga kita." sahut Gabriel. "Dan tolonglah— aku tidak paham sama sekali lanjutan kalimatnya."

"Sebentar teman-teman... coba kita dengarkan kembali, _okay_?"

Mengikuti saran Finnie, ketiganya kembali diam, berpura-pura membaca buku menu namun telinga mereka fokus pada percakapan dua orang di belakang mereka.

"...akan kukatakan asal kau berjanji untuk menjauhi semua yang berhubungan dengan Saazbaum dan si penendang batu ini mengerti?"

"Oy... oy..." Abberlain berbisik dengan gigi bergemeletuk, agaknya merasa kesal saat sang pria berkata jauhi semua tentang Saazbaum— memangnya mereka orang jahat apa? Hoi, Saazbaum Famiglia itu kan adalah penyelamat. Buktinya Abberlain dapat hidup hingga saat ini berkat mereka.

"Baiklah, tapi—"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan keluarga Saazbaum?"

Suasana hening mendadak— Gabriel merutuki kecerobohan Abberlain yang kelepasan bicara dengan suara cukup keras.

"Maaf?" pemuda di belakang mereka mengerutkan kening, sepertinya sedang bingung atau bagaimana— karena mereka tidak bisa menebak emosi sang pemuda yang berwajah datar tersebut.

"Apa masalah kalian dengan Saazbaum, huh?"

Jayn menggigit bibirnya, memandangi Abberlain dengan khawatir dan sesekali melirik ke arah Inaho. Dia sadar bahwa ketiga orang di hadapannya merupakan salah satu anggota keluarga Saazbaum. Namun sayangnya Inaho tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Memangnya kalian siapanya Saazbaum?" tanya Inaho dengan nada yang lebih datar lagi— membuat Jayn ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja.

Abberlain mendengus, entah kenapa merasa agak jengkel pada Inaho. "Kalau kubilang... kami mengenal baik Saazbaum bagaimana?"

Inaho memandang Abberlain dengan tajam— diam-diam tangan kirinya sudah menyentuh pistol beretta yang ia simpan. Apakah ketiga orang itu adalah anggota Saazbaum? Kalau memang benar, itu artinya dia dalam bahaya karena mereka telah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Jayn.

"Nana," Jayn memanggil di antara hawa mencekam. "Sebaiknya kau pulang."

Finnie mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran mendengar perintah Jayn. Rasanya seperti pria itu berusaha melindungi Inaho, tapi kenapa? Padahal mereka hanya ingin tahu apa yang salah dari keluarga Saazbaum? Namun persepsinya berubah ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap kilatan di balik jaket oranye yang dikenakan Inaho.

Sebuah lencana berbentuk segi lima dengan seekor kuda hitam dan dua rantai yang melilitnya tampak ketika jaket oranyenya sedikit tersingkap. Dan itu adalah— lambang Klein Famiglia, musuh mereka.

"Klein!" Gabriel memekik, berdiri secara tiba-tiba sambil menodongkan pistolnya— rupanya juga sadar dengan lencana milik Inaho.

Inaho sendiri secara spontan ikut berdiri dan menodongkan pistolnya. "Kalian— Saazbaum."

Jayn memandang gelisah keempatnya. Abberlain dan kedua gadis itu sudah menodingkan pistol ke arah Inaho— begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun ini benar-benar tidak seimbang, tiga lawan satu.

"Mafia! Mafia!"

Dan sialnya seorang pelanggan wanita menyeru dengan lantangnya, menarik perhatian pelanggan lainnya dan juga petugas Arare.

"Oh ayolah, apa salahnya kalau kami mafia?" gerutu Abberlain. "Hoi kau, seharusnya Klein tidak—"

"Berhenti kalian!" dan perhatian mereka kembali teralihkan oleh seorang pria berjas— seseorang yang sempat Gabriel duga sebagai salah satu anggota pemerintah —yang juga sudah menodongkan pistolnya. "Sebaiknya para mafia tidak macam-macam di sini atau saya akan menahan kalian."

Pria itu menunjukkan sebuah lencana emas— lencana yang biasa mereka lihat di kerajaan.

"Sial, dia orang kerajaan!" Gabriel memandang Finnie dengan ragu. "Bagaimana ini Finnie? Kau tahu sendiri kan orang kerajaan selalu memusuhi mafia!"

Finnie membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara. Namun terhenti ketika suara letusan pistol terdengar dan tubuh anggota kerajaan itu ambruk seketika dengan lubang di kepala.

"Hanya seperti itu saja huh?" Abberlain meniup moncong pistolnya dengan sombong.

"Abberlain!"

Setelah Finnie menjerit marah, suasana cafe menjadi ricuh. Para pelanggan berlarian keluar, petugas Arare pun ikut berlari dengan panik, hanya Jayn— satu-satunya petugas yang tetap berdiri tegap di depan Inaho, melindunginya.

"Apa kau juga anggota Klein?" Gabriel memandang sinis.

Inaho menarik tangan Jayn— menyuruhnya mundur. Inaho tahu, Jayn bukanlah seorang mafioso dan itu membuatnya ragu bila membiarkan Jayn terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Sayangnya, Jayn tetap bersikukuh dan mengabaikan tarikan tangan Inaho. "Aku temannya dan tak akan kubiarkan kalian melukainya."

"Jayn kau bu—"

"Kalian berdua— akan kubunuh kalian berdua! Dasar Klein keparat!"

Peluru kembali dimuntahkan, dengan sigap Jayn menarik Inaho untuk menghindar.

"Kenapa kalian membenci Klein?!" teriak Jayn di tengah bisingnya suara tembakan. "Apa salah Klein?!"

"Kami sudah tahu kelakuan kalian semua! Kalian yang menyiakan kebaikan hati Saazbaum! Kalian yang membantai keluarga kami!"

"Salah!"

DOR!

Hening mendadak, Jayn memandang tak percaya. Inaho berdiri di depannya— menodongkan pistol untuk melindunginya. Abberlain dan Gabriel tergugu, sedangkan Finnie hanya bisa terdiam kaget.

Inaho menatap tajam ketiganya, penuh kemarahan. Dua peluru yang bertabrakan jatuh di dekat kakinya.

Seandainya Inaho tidak bergerak dengan cepat, seandainya Inaho tidak bisa menembak dengan akurasi yang luar biasa. Mungkin peluru yang ditembakan Glock 18 milik Finnie telah bersarang di dada Jayn. Mungkin Inaho akan melihat temannya mati— untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian yang berusaha melukai teman-temanku."

* * *

Slaine tengah menikmati aroma bunga mawar biru di sebuah toko kala itu. Memandangnya dengan senyuman teduh, bagai lukisan eropa yang membuat beberapa gadis yang lewat tersipu.

"Tolong mawar bi—"

Suara jeritan ketakutan terdengar dari kejauhan, memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Slaine. Arahnya dari ujung jalan di sebelah kanan Slaine, dimana cafe yang dipilih teman-temannya berdiri.

Tunggu, bagaimana jika asalnya benar dari cafe Arare? Bagaimana jika tempat itu diserang? Bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Slaine segera berlari. Membuat beberapa kelopak bunga mawar biru yang tadi dipegangnya berjatuhan dengan lembut. Slaine berlari menerobos kerumunan orang. Berlari melawan arus. Tak peduli ketika ia tertabrak, terinjak, atau tanpa sengaja terpukul. Yang penting adalah teman-temannya.

Karena Slaine tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temannya—

"Tidak mungkin..."

—untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"ABBERLAIN! GABRIEL! FINNIE!"

Slaine berlari, melompati meja-meja yang hancur, mendekati ketiga temannya yang terbaring dengan darah menggenang.

"Finnie—"

"Pergi... Slaine... _kun_!"

Tangannya mendorong tubuh Slaine, membuat kemeja putih Slaine ternoda darah. Finnie mati-matian membuka matanya, memandang Slaine dari balik kacamatanya yang pecah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Abberlain?!"

Slaine memandang Abberlain, pemuda itu juga dalam keadaan sekarat. Ia melempar pandangannya lagi pada Gabriel yang tertelungkup, namun tak ada tanda-tanda sang gadis pemarah itu masih bernafas.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi?"

Di tengah kebingungan dan ketakutannya, dia mendengar suara benda berat jatuh di belakangnya, diikuti suara seorang pria yang memanggil sebuah nama. Slaine segera menarik pistolnya, menodongkannya ketika berbalik.

Ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal yang bertumpu pada meja, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pistol terkulai lemah. Keringat banyak mengalir di wajahnya dan nafasnya terengah. Di sebelahnya, seorang pria terus memanggil namanya menyuruh bertahan seolah pemuda itu bisa pergi kapan saja seandainya matanya tertutup.

Slaine kenal pemuda tersebut, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba oranye yang sempat ia pukul menggunakan batu tanpa sengaja. Seorang pemuda yang seenaknya saja memanggilnya 'bat'. Seorang pemuda... yang matanya mengingatkan Slaine pada seseorang.

Tangan Slaine sedikit gemetar, melihat pemuda itu yang kini jatuh terduduk sambil mencengkeram bahu kanannya membuat Slaine seolah kembali pada masa dimana sahabatnya terbunuh.

Dan itu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Slaine—" suara Abberlain terdengar lirih, Slaine menoleh cepat dan buru-buru mendekati Abberlain meninggalkan Finnie yang memandang keduanya dengan nafas yang putus-putus. "Tembak... dia..."

Slaine tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang temannya maksud, sudah jelas Abberlain menyuruhnya menembak pemuda yang tengah kesakitan di hadapan mereka.

"Tembak... dia..." Abberlain mengulangi. "Dia... yang melakukan ini... Slaine..."

Slaine hanya diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Abberlain.

"Slaine... dia... mereka... Klein."

Dan dunia runtuh saat itu juga. Padahal Slaine sudah berharap tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, tapi kenapa justru ia kembali dipertemukan bersama dengan sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan.

Sosok itu, sosok yang begitu mirip dengan sahabatnya. Adalah anggota Klein. Anggota keluarga Klein.

Saat itulah Slaine merasa geram. Tangannya gemetar bukan lagi karena ia takut dan ragu tapi karena marah. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Klein melukai temannya, untuk yang kedua kalinya Klein membunuh temannya. Untuk kedua kalinya Klein membuat Slaine merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna dan lemah.

Kalau memang benar pemuda itu adalah anggota Klein, maka hanya ada satu hal yang harus Slaine lakukan.

Dan suara letupan pistol pun menggaung.

* * *

 _"Mawar biru itu indah ya... Slaine,"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

* * *

 **A/N** Aaaaaaa aku terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan tugas baik itu tugas di kelas maupun ekstrakulikuler di rl jadi lama updatenya deh huft


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to my daughter Kuramichan**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB_. Selamat menikmati

* * *

Inaho membuka matanya, namun yang ia dapati adalah sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Sebuah padang bunga matahari.

"Ukh..."

Inaho jatuh terduduk ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerang bahu kanannya, ada darah merembes keluar dari sana. Inaho membuka jaketnya, lalu membuka kancing kemejanya untuk memeriksa bahunya.

Ada dua lubang peluru di bahunya, darah segar masih keluar dari sana. Inaho heran, seharusnya ia merasa pusing karena ia kehilangan banyak darah. Namun nyatanya, ia merasa biasa saja, hanya merasakan sakit yang sedikit menyengat.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar, diikuti tawa riang khas anak-anak. Bunga-bunga matahari bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Beberapa terjatuh, terinjak. Dan Inaho melihatnya, sosok dirinya saat berumur kurang lebih lima atau enam tahun. Berlari penuh semangat ke arahnya, diikuti sosok lain yang mengejarnya.

"Nao! Nao tunggu!"

Inaho nyaris bisa melihatnya, Inaho nyaris melihat wajah anak di belakang sosok dirinya sebelum dia terjatuh dan menunduk.

"Oy— kau tidak apa-apa?" Inaho melangkah mendekati anak yang terjatuh itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangannya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa darahnya masih terus mengalir. "Seharusnya kau hati—"

 **"Nana!"**

Langkah Inaho terhenti, suara Jayn terdengar bergetar memanggil namanya. Tapi dimana?

"Jayn?"

 **"Nana— bertahanlah!"**

Bertahan? Dari apa?

 **"Nana!"**

"Ukh!" Inaho merintih, kembali ia cengkram bahunya yang mendadak terasa begitu sakit. Suara Jayn masih terdengar, berdengung di telinganya.

Inaho kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia jatuh terduduk. Pandangan matanya membuyar, bocah yang terjatuh tadi telah berdiri di hadapannya, memandang bingung. Namun Inaho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas sementara rasa sakit di bahunya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Suara Jayn semakin lama semakin hilang, tenggelam oleh bunyi dengung yang aneh dan mengganggu. Inaho menjatuhkan tubuhnya, tak peduli bahwa tubuhnya merusak bunga-bunga matahari kecil yang seharusnya bisa tumbuh dengan indah kelak. Ia tak lagi peduli.

"Nao?"

Nafasnya yang terengah-engah sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang ketika suara lembut khas anak kecil itu terdengar di telinganya. Inaho yakin anak tadilah yang memanggilnya.

"Nao?"

Dan Inaho dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya sebelum matanya tertutup.

* * *

 _ **24 March 2002**_

" _Bat_...?"

Bisikan yang lemah itu mengalihkan perhatian Jayn, pemuda mungil yang berada di dalam dekapannya membuka matanya sedikit. Nafasnya masih putus-putus dan darah masih mengalir dari bahunya meskipun Jayn sudah berusaha menghentikan pendarahan itu dengan membalutnya menggunakan serbet yang ia temukan di atas meja.

"Nana— syukurlah, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku sudah memanggil bala bantuan." katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, lupa akan nama yang disebut oleh Inaho.

Jayn mengintip keluar gang dengan hati-hati, takut bila salah satu anggota Saazbaum yang lainnya datang dan menemukan keduanya.

Dari gang sempit yang gelap ini Jayn masih bisa melihat Arare yang sudah kacau balau. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang ketakutan dan bersembunyi— sama seperti mereka.

Mobil-mobil hitam berdatangan, berhenti tepat di depan cafe Arare. Lalu Jayn melihat tiga orang yang telah Inaho habisi tadi diangkut ke dalam mobil, diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang nyaris kelabu yang berjalan menunduk dengan darah yang melumuri kedua tangan juga pakaiannya. Pemuda yang menanamkan dua buah peluru pada bahu Inaho— yang Jayn yakini awalnya pemuda itu ingin menembak jantung Inaho namun meleset entah sengaja atau tidak. Pemuda yang terus menjeritkan kata pembunuh sambil terus menembak tak tentu arah, sehingga Jayn menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur sambil menggendong Inaho yang pingsan.

Sementara Jayn mengawasi musuhnya dengan cemas, Inaho memandang wajah Jayn. Tatapannya kosong, nafasnya begitu pelan. Bahunya mungkin sakit, tapi bukan hal itu yang kini tengah ia pikirkan.

Mimpi tadi.

Anak dalam mimpinya tadi.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat pemuda yang ia panggil bat itu dalam wujud anak kecil. Bedanya, sebelumnya ia muncul untuk membunuh Inaho dan tadi ia muncul— bermain bersama dirinya. Bahagia, tanpa beban, begitu akrab seolah ia dan Inaho memang sudah menjalin hubungan persahabatan sejak dini.

Tapi, apa benar itulah yang terjadi? Apa dia dan anak itu benar-benar saling mengenal sebelumnya? Kenapa Inaho tidak bisa mengingat hal itu? Apa tadi itu hanyalah bunga tidur semata? Siapapun... tolong... tolong jawab pertanyaannya.

 _Tolong aku._

* * *

Mungkin, Slaine adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia. Mungkin, Slaine adalah orang paling lemah sedunia. Mungkin, Slaine adalah orang yang paling tidak berguna.

Teman-temannya... mati. Mereka mati karena ia pergi, mementingkan diri sendiri. Mereka mati karena salahnya.

"Slaine." tepukan ringan di bahu menyadarkan Slaine. Harklight memandangnya, tersenyum lembut. "Ayah memanggilmu."

Slaine tidak membalas, ia hanya berdiri dan berlalu begitu saja. Harklight memandang Slaine dengan sayu, memaklumi sikap sahabat yang lebih muda darinya itu. Slaine jelas adalah orang yang paling terpukul akan kematian dua orang anggota keluarga Saazbaum. Dan Harklight tidak suka melihatnya terpuruk, menyalahkan diri sendiri. Harklight benar-benar tidak suka.

"Slaine tidak seharusnya menderita bukan begitu, Harklight?"

"Kau benar..." Harklight berbalik. "...Lemrina- _sama_."

* * *

"Sial!" Yuki membanting kertas-kertas di tangannya hingga berhamburan, sengaja ia dorong tumpukan buku di atas mejanya.

Yuki tak peduli bila ruangannya menjadi berantakan saat ini, saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah adiknya— Inaho.

"Yuki? Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

Marito berlari, menahan tangan Yuki sebelum vas bunga di atas meja kecilnya hancur berkeping-keping. Marito mengerti keadaan Yuki tentu saja, tak ada satu pun kakak yang tidak panik mendengar adik kesayangannya ditembak dua kali dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tapi reaksi Yuki terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Jelas ada hal lain yang membuat Yuki bisa sekalap ini.

"Kenapa..." suara Yuki terdengar dengan nafas terengah-engah setelah lima menit ia terdiam. "Kenapa kau harus datang..."

"Ap—"

"... Slaine Troyard."

"Saazbaum?"

* * *

 _"Ingin pergi?" Inaho berhenti mengikat sepatunya, ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati sang kakak yang tersenyum padanya. "Iya."_

 _"Bertemu siapa?"_

 _Inaho berdiri, menepuk celana pendeknya sebelum berbalik dengan senyuman ceria. "Slaine Troyard!"_

 _"Hoo, jangan pulang terlalu malam kay?"_

 _"Ou! Aku berangkat!"_

 _"Hati-hati~!"_

* * *

Matanya mengerjap ketika cahaya lampu membutakannya, pemandangan yang ditemuinya pertama kali adalah langit-langit berwarna coklat tua. Mengkilap dengan ukiran yang indah.

"Dimana...?" Kaizuka Inaho mencoba untuk mendudukan dirinya, namun tangan kanannya tidak begitu kuat menopang berat tubuhnya dan membuatnya kembali jatuh tidur.

Tangannya masih terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Mulanya Inaho bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat tangannya terasa begitu sakit hingga ia ingat saat-saat dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang nyaris kelabu itu melepaskan dua tembakan pada dirinya yang sudah dalam keadaan nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Seketika mata Inaho meredup.

Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa Inaho sering memimpikannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa hubungan antara dirinya dan anak itu? Kenapa... kenapa wajah pemuda itu selalu tampak begitu sakit ketika melihatnya?

"Nao- _kun_!"

Inaho hanya menolehkan kepalanya, namun pandangannya tidak terlalu terfokus.

"Nao- _kun_ , syukurlah... syukurlah..."

Itu Yuki bersama Jayn dan Avherryl. Awalnya Inaho akan kembali memandang langit-langit lalu menutup matanya yang lelah sebelum ia sadar, kenapa sang trissera ada di sini?

"Avherryl... _san_...?" adalah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia ingin bertanya _mengapa kau di sini?_ namun suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali. Mungkin Inaho masih terlalu lelah akibat kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau pasti bingung kan, Kaizuka _Junior_?" Avherryl bersedekap, tersenyum tipis. "Dargfire yang menghubungiku saat kau pingsan. Jadi aku yang menyelamatkan nyawamu."

"Dan ini rumahku, Nana." tambah Jayn. "Rumah lamaku."

Inaho hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas, ia kembali memandang langit-langit. Diam tanpa suara, dengan pandangan yang sayu dan kosong. Ia mengingat, kapan ia dan Slaine Troyard pernah bertemu di masa lampau. Masa-masa ketika Inaho masihlah seorang anak berumur enam atau lima tahun.

Tapi apa benar anak dalam mimpinya beberapa saat lalu adalah dirinya sendiri? Apa Inaho memang pernah seceria itu? Apa Inaho memang pernah tersenyum... selebar itu? Kapan terakhir kali Inaho tertawa, Inaho bahkan lupa akan hal itu. Yuki bilang sejak kecil wajah Inaho sudah datar, Yuki bilang sejak kecil Inaho sudah menjadi anak yang pendiam, Yuki bilang— Inaho adalah anak yang tertutup dan sulit bersosialisasi.

Jadi selama ini siapa yang Inaho impikan? Siapa anak yang mirip dengannya itu? Siapa anak yang selalu berlari dan tertawa itu? Siapa anak yang tanpa ragu berteriak-teriak dengan seceria itu? Sebenarnya apa maksud semua mimpi Inaho?

Yuki— yang awalnya tersenyum lebar dengan lega —mulai memudarkan senyumannya, berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih dan kecewa yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara pasti. Ia tahu, adiknya pasti memikirkan sosok pemuda di masa lalu. Sosok seorang Slaine Troyard.

Jayn menyadari ekspresi Yuki, dalam hati ia mengumpat. Setidaknya sebelum Klein membahas soal Saazbaum semua masih baik-baik saja. Semua masih normal. Dan Inaho tidak sering terluka atau pingsan akibat sakit di kepalanya. Sakit yang muncul— akibat mimpi-mimpi memusingkan itu.

Di antara keempatnya, mungkin hanya Avherryl yang tersenyum. Tersenyum tipis sekali.

* * *

 _Inaho tidak boleh menemui anak itu lagi_


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to my daughter Kuramichan**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB_. Selamat menikmati

* * *

 _ **26 March 2002**_

Buku-buku bertebaran, kertas-kertas dibiarkan berjatuhan di lantai dan terinjak. Kaizuka Yuki masih sibuk mencari, melempar buku atau kertas ke sembarang arah, lalu menjeritkan kata sial dengan kencang. Seandainya adiknya di sini sudah pasti Yuki akan dimarahi dan dinasihati panjang lebar— ah tapi Yuki rindu sekali ocehan soal kebersihan dari adiknya itu. Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, Yuki membuang-buang bukunya dengan kalut juga berkat adiknya.

"Ketemu." Yuki menghela nafas lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Di tangannya terdapat dua buku, sebuah album foto kesayangannya dan sebuah buku bersampul kuning tua yang judulnya sudah tidak diketahui lagi— sobek hingga empat halaman.

Yuki buru-buru membuka album fotonya— yang kebanyakan diisi oleh foto masa kecilnya dan foto adiknya bersama seorang anak laki-laki lainnya. Sejenak Yuki terdiam, memandang foto anak laki-laki berambut pirang nyaris kelabu yang tersenyum lebar di samping adiknya sambil menunjukkan ikan mas besar hasil tangkapan keduanya.

Gadis sulung Kaizuka itu tersenyum sedih memandangnya, ia kembali membuka lembar lainnya. Terus ia buka hingga hanya tertinggal adiknya sajalah yang ada dalam foto-foto itu, tidak bersama anak laki-laki tadi.

Yuki tersadar, tujuannya bukanlah untuk bernostalgia. Tetapi untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Ia membuka buku bersampul kuning tuanya, mencari-cari informasi tentang musuh bebuyutan Klein Famiglia.

Tangannya berhenti membuka lembaran-lembaran kecoklatan itu saat ia tiba di halaman yang menunjukkan struktur organisasinya. Yuki sendiri merasa takjub para mafioso-mafiosi Klein dapat mencari tahu informasi tentang Saazbaum sedemikian dalamnya— bahkan hingga nama sang _don_ dan keturunannya pun telah diketahui mereka.

" _Orpheus_... ya..." gumam Yuki saat melihat foto seorang pemuda yang berada tepat di bawah foto sang _boss_.

Slaine Troyard, 17 tahun, seorang pewaris sah Saazbaum Famiglia. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang tenang. Seorang pemuda tampan yang membuat siapa saja berpikir bahwa dia tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang nyaris kelabu— pemuda yang sama dengan anak laki-laki dalam album foto Yuki.

Meskipun Yuki sudah lama mengetahui hal itu ia tetap berusaha menyangkal. Tetap tak ingin memercayainya. Tetap menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik kecil. Tapi rasa sakit hati yang ia simpan akibat kejadian enam tahun yang lalu membuat Yuki setengah membenci pemuda tersebut.

Yuki kembali memandang album fotonya lalu beralih memandang buku di pangkuannya itu. Ah dulu Slaine Troyard hanyalah seorang bocah polos yang selalu mengayomi adiknya, namun sekarang ia telah menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda tampan.

"Slaine... Troyard..." Yuki memandang foto Slaine sekarang dengan sendu. "Sayang sekali, kehadiranmu membahayakan nyawa Nao- _kun_ sekarang."

Dan Yuki pergi membakar semua kenangan tentang seorang Slaine Troyard.

* * *

 _Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, 17 tahun,_ orpheus _Saazbaum Famiglia_

 _Ia diangkat menjadi putra_ don _Saazbaum lima bulan setelah masa bergabungnya ke dalam keluarga_

 _Pemuda berbakat yang pernah menghabisi lima belas mafioso kuat sendirian_

 ** _Status : berbahaya_**

* * *

 _Dan dia adalah sahabat terbaik seorang Kaizuka Inaho_

* * *

Inaho terbangun di kamarnya, tanpa rasa sakit, tanpa pusing yang menyiksa, dan tanpa mimpi buruk yang terkesan nyata baginya seperti yang lalu-lalu. Ia bangun dengan biasa. Ia bangun seperti saat nama Saazbaum Famiglia tidak menghantui kepalanya.

Ah tidak— masih ada rasa sakit yang menyambutnya. Rasa sakit yang muncul dari bahu kanannya.

Inaho menghela nafas, setidaknya ia bisa tidur nyenyak selama dua hari ini tanpa mimpi-mimpi aneh itu pikirnya. Lalu ia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, berniat pergi ke ruangan sang kakak.

"Ah— Inaho!" Dia menoleh, mendapati Nina— sang _orpheus_ —melambai padanya. "Mau kemana?"

"Yuki- _nee_." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh... bisa ikut denganku dulu? Aku menemukan sesuatu yang penting, Inaho."

Inaho terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk menyanggupi.

* * *

"Ini." Nina berujar seraya menyerahkan selembar foto yang sedikit hangus di bagian ujungnya. Ia tersenyum pada Inaho. "Itu kau kan?"

Sang bungsu Kaizuka memandang foto itu. Foto yang menampakkan dirinya ketika berumur sekitar tujuh tahun tengah tersenyum malu-malu seraya dirangkul akrab oleh seorang anak lelaki yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ikan mas besar hasil tangkapan mereka.

" _Bat_...?"

"Aku menemukannya saat Yuki- _san_ akan membakar foto-foto itu. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membakar foto-foto masa kecilmu." terang Nina, "Lalu aku melihat sehelai foto yang terbang dan terpisah. Ketika kulihat... aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa Yuki- _san_ membakar semuanya."

Inaho diam tak menjawab— seketika kepalanya kembali terasa pusing.

"Inaho, kalau memang dugaanku anak lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahmu itu adalah Slai— _orpheus_ dari keluarga Saazbaum. Maka yang kuinginkan hanyalah kerja samamu."

Apa maksud semua ini?

"Aku ingin kau kembali mendekatinya, tunjukkan saja foto ini— toh kalian sepertinya memang teman masa kecil kan? Pokoknya setelah dia lengah dan berpikir bahwa Klein bukanlah ancaman— berhubung kau adalah anggota keluarga ini —kita akan segera melancarkan serangan pada Saazbaum secara diam-diam selagi Slaine Troyard sudah berhasil kita lumpuhkan."

Kenapa Yuki tidak bilang padanya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang Yuki sembunyikan darinya?

"Tapi sebelumnya, karena kalian teman sejak kecil kau pasti tahu kan kele— Inaho? Kau mendengarkanku tidak? Inaho?"

Suara Nina terdengar berdengung di telinganya, tidak jelas apa yang Nina katakan— seolah ada air di dalam telinganya.

 _"Kalau pusing pukul saja kepalamu seperti ini, Nao."_

Inaho tersadar, buru-buru ia pukul sendiri kepalanya hingga mengejutkan Nina.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Inaho?" tanya Nina khawatir.

"Ya— maaf aku tidak mendengarkan."

Nina menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini Inaho memang seringkali melamun— memikirkan entah apa namun terlihat seperti masalah yang besar, itu sebabnya Nina berusaha memaklumi meski rasanya kesal juga kata-katanya tidak didengarkan sama sekali.

"Ya sudah, sepertinya kamu masih merasa lelah akibat serangan Saazbaum kemarin." kata Nina, "Kau mau menemui Yuki- _san_ kan? Sekarang kau boleh pergi, Inaho."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Nina tertawa kecil melihat Inaho yang membungkuk. "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa."

Nina menepuk bahu Inaho, isyarat agar pemuda Kaizuka itu segera berdiri. Ia tersenyum lembut padanya dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu tatkala Inaho membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Nina baru saja akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika suara ledakan menginterupsi disusul suara teriakan ribut orang-orang.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" jerit Nina sambil memandang ke arah puri. Menara ketiga tampak sedikit hancur dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Nina, lari dan bersembunyilah!"

"E— Inaho! Inaho kau masih belum pulih!"

"Cepat!"

Nina meneguk ludah, lalu mengangguk dan berlari ke arah hutan. Dimana sebuah benteng bawah tanah tersembunyi di dalamnya.

* * *

 _Dan ayahnya juga ada di sana— **selalu**_

* * *

Inaho bersyukur ia dan Nina berada sedikit jauh di luar puri dan bukannya mengobrol di menara ketiga. Seandainya mereka masih di sana ada kemungkinan yang menyerang adalah Saazbaum dan jika ia benar maka— mungkin Nina akan tertangkap dengan cepat.

"Yuki- _nee_!" Inaho menendang pintu ruangan kakaknya, ia terbatuk ketika kepulan asap menyambutnya.

Yuki tidak ada di ruangannya, artinya dia telah pergi keluar. Inaho menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya kakaknya tidak tertimpa reruntuhan di ruangan ini.

"Ternyata kau di sini— _Orenji_."

Inaho yakin sosok pemuda yang biasa memanggilnya orenji ini tengah menodongnya dengan pistol. Sangat yakin— mendengar bunyi pelan pelatuknya yang ditarik.

" _Bat_." Inaho memandang datar setelah berbalik, kini jalan keluarnya telah ditutup. "Tak kusangka seorang _orpheus_ mau repot-repot mencariku yang hanyalah seorang _herla_ rendahan."

"Lucu sekali, _Orenji_." Slaine menatap sengit, "Darimana kau tahu aku adalah seorang _orpheus_ , huh? Apa Nina yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Mungkin."

Tangan Slaine bergetar, meski beberapa hari yang lalu Slaine sempat menanamkan dua peluru di bahu Inaho tetap saja ia merasa takut— seolah yang berada di hadapannya adalah sahabat kecilnya yang telah lama mati dan Slaine tidak suka itu.

Slaine benci akan kemiripan Inaho dan sahabatnya. Slaine benci akan sikap Inaho yang tetap tenang tanpa mencabut pistolnya saat tahu ada seorang musuh yang mengancamnya saat ini. Slaine benci akan cara Inaho yang membuatnya tampak lemah. Slaine benci— saat Inaho membunuh ketiga temannya yang berharga.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyerang kami?" Inaho bertanya.

"Untuk membalaskan dendamku dan keluargaku." _juga dendam pribadi Lemrina pada Nina,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Inaho tetap memandang Slaine, ia tetap tidak terlihat gentar sedikit pun meski sebenarnya ia sedikit was-was. Sungguh, Inaho sedang tidak membawa pistolnya sama sekali selain pisau lipat kecil.

"Kau menaruh dendam padaku, _Bat_?" perlahan-lahan Inaho mengambil langkah mundur, mendekati jendela yang terbuka.

"Bodoh sekali kau berpikir aku tidak memendam perasaan benci sama sekali padamu." Slaine tersenyum sinis.

"Ah, benar juga." kini Inaho telah sampai di ambang jendela, "Tapi kurasa kita lanjutkan nanti saja."

Dan ia melompat begitu saja, tanpa peduli kini dirinya berada di lantai tiga. Slaine mengejar, Inaho pasti tak akan bisa bergerak bebas di udara seperti itu, maka Slaine melepaskan tembakannya.

Sayangnya ia meleset, justru pelurunya mengenai selembar foto yang masih Inaho pegang. Melubanginya— tepat pada wajah Inaho kecil.

"Cih." Slaine menendang vas bunga yang ada di dekat kakinya saat melihat Inaho sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke sebuah ruangan di lantai satu yang jendelanya terbuka lebar. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, _Orenji_."

* * *

Inaho duduk dengan nafas terengah di lantai kamar yang dimasukinya. Mendadak ia mencengkeram bahunya yang kembali terasa sakit, memang gila sekali rencana melarikan dirinya. Melompat dari lantai tiga dan dengan cepat meraih kusen jendela paling tinggi di lantai satu? Seandainya dia tidak berhasil melakukannya mungkin hasilnya akan lebih parah lagi dibanding rasa sakit yang diterima bahunya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya sejenak, ia segera berdiri menjelajahi kamar yang entah milik siapa ini untuk setidaknya menemukan satu atau dua buah pistol.

"Slaine Troyard..."

Tangannya berhenti pada knop pintu ketika terdengar suara kakaknya di luar memanggil sebuah nama.

"Yuki- _nee_...?"

Inaho tersentak mendengar suara Slaine yang memanggil kakaknya dengan nada rendah yang sendu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yuki- _nee_?" pertanyaan itu terdengar sedih— sekaligus terkejut.

Dan dibalas dengan sinis oleh Yuki. "Kau sendiri, apa yang mau kau lakukan pada keluargaku?"

"Klein berbahaya, Yuki- _nee_. Klein yang telah membunuh Na—"

"Kau salah!" Yuki menjerit marah. "Bukan keluarga ini yang membunuhnya! Kau salah!"

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Kau menyimpulkannya sendiri, Slaine- _kun_!"

Inaho terdiam, tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan arah percakapan keduanya. Tapi ia berharap dengan ini setidaknya bisa menyadarkan Slaine bahwa keluarga Klein tidaklah jahat.

"Kalau bukan Klein lalu siapa hah?! Siapa?! Aku berada di sana saat itu! Aku yang berada di sisinya saat Klein menembakinya! Sudah jelas Klein yang membunuh Na—"

"Vers yang melakukannya!"

Hening, Inaho tebak pasti Slaine tengah menampakkan wajah terkejut saat ini. Inaho tidak terlalu mengenal keluarga Vers, tapi yang ia tahu dari Calm dan Inko mereka adalah famili terkuat ketiga setelah Klein dan Saazbaum. Dan kalau tidak salah Vers merupakan sekutu Saazbaum.

"Aku tidak suka candaanmu, Yuki- _nee_."

"Kapan aku bercanda soal dia?"

Helaan nafas yang berat terdengar.

"Sebelumnya, Yuki- _nee_... ada yang ingin kutanyakan." suara Slaine kembali melemah, "Aku melihat seorang pemuda— dari keluarga ini —yang... kau tahu? Dia... mirip sekali dengannya."

Kali ini Inaho yakin dirinyalah yang dibicarakan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa anak itu?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Dia membunuh ketiga sahabatku— dan lagi... entahlah, tiap melihatnya aku merasa rindu."

 _Hah?_

Inaho mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap knop pintu, ia rasa ia harus menghadapi Slaine secara langsung dan menanyakan maksudnya. Inaho tidak ingin hanya berakhir dengan penasaran. Dan Inaho juga ingin menanyakan hubungan kakaknya dengan Slaine— mungkin semua itu akan menjawab mimpi-mimpi aneh yang dialaminya.

Baru saja Inaho berniat membuka pintu, ia kembali terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya tatkala suara letusan tembakan menginterupsi. Tembakan peringatan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, Slaine Troyard." Yuki mendesis dingin. "Bawa semua anak buahmu itu dan jangan pernah temui lagi pemuda yang kau bicarakan tadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh— semakin sering kau muncul di hadapannya semakin sering kau menyakitinya. Menyakiti perasaannya."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kalau kubilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!" jeritan Yuki diikuti dengan suara tembakan kedua. "Cepat pergi, Slaine- _kun_."

"Yuki- _nee_..."

"Pergi."

"Yuki- _nee_ tolong jelas—"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

Lalu Inaho mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh diikuti kata-kata mundur yang begitu tegas. Entah kenapa— Inaho merasa takut menemui kakaknya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau menguping pembicaraan kami sejak tadi, Nao- _kun_."

Ah, ternyata dia ketahuan.

"Yuki- _nee_ , sebenarnya siapa yang sejak tadi kalian bicarakan?" Inaho bertanya hati-hati.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu untuk saat ini, Nao- _kun_." balas Yuki dengan senyuman lembut yang tampak lelah, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Inaho dengan rasa penasarannya.

* * *

 _"Klein Famiglia adalah pendosa."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to my daughter Kuramichan**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB._ Selamat menikmati

* * *

 _ **25 March 2002**_

Dentingan piano itu terdengar merdu, melodi indah karya Mozart ia mainkan dengan khusyu. Rambut merah muda pendeknya bergoyang lembut mengikuti irama dari anggukan kepalanya. Jemarinya dengan lihai menari di atas tuts piano.

Slaine memandang gadis di atas kursi roda itu, tangannya mengetuk meja mengikuti irama permainannya. Meskipun begitu pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Slaine?" Lemrina memandang sang tunangan, tempo permainannya melambat dengan halus.

"Tidak ada, Lemrina- _san_."

Jari Lemrina tanpa sengaja menekan tuts pianonya dengan kasar ketika mendengar kata san di belakang namanya. Ia tidak suka itu.

"Lemrina saja sudah cukup, Slaine. Ingatlah... kita sudah bertunangan." katanya manis.

Slaine menghela nafas, ia dekati Lemrina yang menghentikan permainan indah pianonya. Lalu Slaine ikut menarikan jemarinya, menghasilkan nada dari lagu little star.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku tetap menghormatimu?"

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu, Slaine." Lemrina tertawa kecil. "Heran sekali, untuk apa kau menghormati orang cacat sepertiku?"

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi yang lainnya juga seperti itu."

"Sayang sekali kau salah..."

Jari Lemrina kembali menari, menyempurnakan irama yang dibuat Slaine. Kalimatnya masih menggantung, membuat rasa penasaran— sekaligus heran —Slaine memuncak.

"Apa yang salah dari kata-kataku?"

Lemrina tersenyum tipis. "Mereka bersikap seperti itu padaku karena aku adalah salah satu keturunan Vers selain kakak yang kelak akan menjadi penerus. Mereka juga bersikap seperti itu padaku hanya karena mereka membutuhkan otakku, seandainya tidak begitu pasti aku sudah dibuang oleh ayah."

"Bukankah itu artinya kau hebat, Lemrina- _san_?" kali ini tangan Slaine menyentuh jemari Lemrina, lalu perlahan menggenggamnya. "Kau adalah sosok wanita yang luar biasa, itu sebabnya semua orang menghormati dan mencintaimu. Begitupula denganku."

"Kau mencintai kakakku, Slaine." Lemrina memandang wajah Slaine dengan tatapannya yang teduh. "Dan aku mencintai seseorang dari keluarga musuh. Kita berdua tidak saling mencintai."

Genggaman Slaine semakin erat.

"Pertunangan ini hanyalah sekadar formalitas untuk menjaga hubungan antara Vers dan Saazbaum karena kakak sudah lebih dulu menikah dengan Klancain." tambah Lemrina.

"Mungkin dulu aku mencintai Asseylum- _san_ , tapi saat ini aku memilikimu, Lemrina- _san—_ maksudku... Lemrina."

"Dulu kau mencintai kakak dan sekarang pun kau masih mencintainya." tawa lembut terdengar, "Aku tahu tidak mudah untuk melupakan orang yang kau cintai. Aku juga seperti itu, tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mencintaiku. Aku malah merasa kau sedang mengasihaniku."

Slaine menghela nafas, Lemrina adalah gadis yang baik sebenarnya. Ia juga kuat, cacat di kakinya tidak pernah membuatnya merasa rendah, dan dia tidak mudah menyerah. Itu yang disukai Slaine darinya. Namun ia mengerti, Lemrina masih tidak bisa melupakan sosok pemuda dari keluarga Klein— Slaine sendiri masih tidak bisa melupakan Asseylum. Mereka berdua memang tidak saling mencintai.

"Slaine..." di sela hening yang melanda, suara Lemrina membelah udara. "Bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepadamu?"

"Tentu saja, Lemrina."

"Tolong balaskan juga dendamku pada Klein." tangan gadis merah muda itu balas menggenggam erat tangan Slaine. "Balaskan dendamku pada Nina— yang membiarkan Kisaki-kun mati begitu saja."

Kepalanya tertunduk, Slaine bisa melihat tetesan air mata yang membasahi rok kelabunya. Ah— Slaine tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

"Baiklah."

* * *

 _ **26 March 2002**_

Slaine mengurung dirinya di kamar setelah melakukan rapat di aula utama, beberapa anggotanya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia memberi perintah untuk mundur sedangkan penyerangan tadi sudah sangat menguntungkan bagi Saazbaum Famiglia. Beruntung Lemrina mau membantunya menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

" _Rencana ini dilaksanakan untuk menggertak mereka, membuktikan bahwa Saazbaum itu kuat dan sepatutnya ditakuti. Setelah penyerangan tiba-tiba yang tak terdeteksi oleh mereka, aku yakin Klein akan tunduk pada Saazbaum."_

Itu memang alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Slaine benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lemrina yang mau repot-repot datang memberi bantuan padanya.

Dan sekarang Slaine akan membalaskan kebaikan hati itu. Meski tidak berhasil menghabisi sang pemuda oranye— dan malah membuat dirinya bertemu Yuki tanpa disangka-sangka —setidaknya ia berhasil mendapatkan beberapa dokumen dan rekaman cctv yang berkaitan dengan seorang pemuda yang dicintai Lemrina, Matsuribi Kisaki.

Ia membaca dengan serius semua informasi tentangnya. Setidaknya dengan informasi ini ia bisa memojokkan Nina atau membebaninya dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang luar biasa besar.

Awalnya Slaine tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Lemrina menaruh dendam pada Nina akibat kematian Masuribi. Namun setelah ia melihat rekaman cctv kelima— dimana puri Klein tampak diserang oleh famili mafia lain —akhirnya ia mengerti.

Matsuribi Kisaki berlari ke arah Nina yang dikepung tiga orang musuh dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng peluru. Tapi saat itu, Nina tidak mengatakan apapun— dilihat dari bibirnya yang tetap terkatup —lalu lari begitu saja sebelum tubuh Matsuribi terjatuh. Mungkin Lemrina mengetahui hal ini.

Slaine mengepalkan tangannya, Klein sudah benar-benar keterlaluan pikirnya. Siapa pun akan marah saat tahu pengorbanan orang yang paling mereka cintai ternyata disia-siakan. Perasaan benci di dalam hati Slaine terhadap keluarga Klein memuncak— benar-benar tidak termaafkan.

 _"Vers yang melakukannya!"_

Lalu kepalan tangannya mengendur ketika mengingat jeritan Yuki yang penuh amarah.

"Apa otakmu sudah dicuci oleh mereka... Yuki- _nee_?"

* * *

 _"Nao! Yuki-nee! Umpanku ditarik!"_

 _"Waa— besar sekali, Slaine."_

 _"Benar kan? Kubilang juga dewi fortuna selalu ada untuk anak-anak baik seperti kita, Nao!"_

 _"Kalian berdua memang hebat, ayo abadikan momen ini!"_

 _"Oke!"_

"Yuki- _nee_ , bangun... Yuki- _nee_."

Yuki tersentak saat tubuhnya digoyangkan dengan cukup kencang. Dilihatnya Inaho tengah memandang sang kakak dengan pandangan polosnya, membuat Yuki teringat akan mimpinya tadi.

"Oh, Nao- _kun_... ada apa?" tanya Yuki seraya mengusap matanya yang mengantuk.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam." ujar Inaho, "Ayo kita pergi sebelum Calm menghabiskan jatah kita berdua."

Yuki tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya, merapikan pakaiannya, dan mengekori Inaho keluar dari tenda darurat.

Pemandangan dari menara ketiga yang hancur di bagian atasnya menyambut Kaizuka bersaudara itu begitu keluar. Entah kapan anggota yang tinggal di menara ketiga dapat kembali tidur nyenyak di atas kasur di kamar masing-masing, bukannya berhimpitan dengan kantung tidur dalam sebuah tenda yang cukup besar.

Yuki mendengus ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Slaine. Untung saja Yuki tahu ada Inaho di dekat mereka dan dia dengan sigap memotong semua kalimat Slaine tiap kali pemuda itu akan menyebut nama kecil adiknya. Setidaknya, ia ingin Inaho tetap tidak mengetahui apapun dan tidak mengingat apapun soal Slaine.

Karena Yuki tahu, semakin ia berusaha mengingat, semakin ia berusaha mencari tahu, semakin ia memikirkannya. Semua itu— hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Yuki tidak mau melihat Inaho yang terus menderita. Melihat Inaho yang terus menjerit dalam tidurnya, mengulurkan tangan seolah berusaha menggapai sesuatu atau menutup kedua telinganya. Dan terbangun dengan rasa sakit di kepala atau perasaan sesak di hatinya. Yuki tidak mau melihat Inaho menjadi seperti itu lagi.

"Ini, Yuki- _nee_." sembari tersenyum, ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di hadapan Yuki.

Yuki membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih lalu mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya itu sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka keluarga kecil yang bahagia, begitulah pikir Yuki. Dan Yuki bersumpah akan mejaga hubungan ini. Dulu ia sudah berjanji pada orang tuanya untuk menjaga Inaho, maka Yuki tak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun menyakitinya. Terserah siapa saja, bossnya, teman masa kecilnya, ratu, siapa pun. Tak akan Yuki biarkan mereka merenggut kebahagiaan Inaho.

"Yuki- _nee_ , boleh aku bertanya?" suara Inaho terdengar santai, tidak kaku atau pun terkesan berhati-hati, dan Yuki mempersilahlan adiknya melanjutkan. "Menurutmu... Klein adalah orang-orang baik atau tidak?"

Yuki tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, "Kau ingin tahu jawabanku?"

"Tentu."

"Kau pikir mafia adalah orang-orang baik?" Inaho tak menjawab. "Dimana-mana pekerjaan mafia lebih didominasi dengan kata perang dan pembunuhan."

"Baiklah, jadi menurutmu Klein sama jahatnya dengan—"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya." Yuki menepuk bahu Inaho. "Siapa yang akan menyebut keluarga yang menampungnya sebagai keluarga yang jahat?"

"Jadi...?"

"Menurutku Klein itu orang-orang baik." ia menaruh pisau dan garpunya dengan anggun, lalu menopang dagunya sambil memandang adiknya. "Kalau mereka bukan orang baik mana mungkin mereka akan **menyelamatkan** nyawamu."

"Benar juga."

"Tapi tetap saja, kau harus berhati-hati. Meski satu keluarga, belum tentu mereka semua akan baik padamu." Inaho mengangguk, "Setidaknya kau harus tetap menyimpan pistol di pinggangmu."

"Baiklah..."

Inaho tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Yuki. Ia bersyukur Inaho tidak menyadari maksud dari kata-katanya yang mengungkapkan bahwa Klein menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Omong-omong kenapa kau bertanya?"

Inaho menggeser tempat duduknya— sedikit menjauh dari Yuki. Ia menarik keluar selembar kertas foto yang telah berlubang, lalu ibu jarinya menggosok kertas foto itu dengan gelisah.

"Ada apa, Nao- _kun_?"

Perasaan Yuki berubah menjadi tidak enak ketika melihat kertas foto yang dipegang Inaho.

"Aku hanya iseng." katanya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Maksudmu, kau berbasa-basi?" Yuki sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, memandang sang adik dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yang ingin kutanyakan sebenarnya adalah..." Inaho menyodorkan foto di tangannya. "...apa maksud dari foto ini?"

Sayangnya— kecerobohan Yuki membuat penderitaan Inaho bertambah menjadi semakin panjang.

* * *

 _Bolehkah Yuki berharap— mereka_ berdua _tidak pernah saling mengenal?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to my daughter Kuramichan**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB_. Selamat menikmati

* * *

 _ **6 Tahun Yang Lalu...**_

"Seorang anak tertembak!"

"Oh, astaga! Darahnya banyak sekali. Berapa peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya?!"

Slaine menangis sambil tetap menggenggam tangan sahabat kecilnya. Tangan yang beberapa saat lalu masih memiliki tenaga untuk mendorong Slaine menjauh itu kini sudah terkulai lemas. Tatapannya kosong, bibirnya yang penuh darh terbuka sedikit.

"Kita akan pulang... hiks... kita akan pulang... bertahanlah..." ujar Slaine.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, nak!"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Slaine ditarik dengan keras. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang memandangnya prihatin. Slaine memberontak, berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria itu dan lari dari tarikannya.

"Kita harus pergi!" sang pria membentak, namun Slaine menggeleng.

"Sahabatku tertinggal!" katanya.

Slaine kembali duduk, ia berusaha menggendong tubuh kecil yang telah terbujur kaku itu. Namun ia yang masih kecil hanya bisa membuatnya tertidur di atas pangkuannya.

"Tinggalkan dia!"

Slaine berjengit mendengarnya, ia balas memandang marah. "Kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya?!"

"Cepatlah, sebelum mereka kembali menyerang!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Habis kesabaran, pria itu dengan paksa mengangkat tubuh Slaine. Diabaikannya tubuh kecil di pangkuan Slaine itu terjatuh dengan cukup keras ke tanah. Melihat hal itu Slaine menjerit, ia memukul-mukul dada pria yang menggendongnya. Menangis dengan kencang seraya memanggil-manggil nama sang sahabat.

Si pria tidak peduli, setidaknya ia sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Slaine sesuai perintah bossnya. Sedangkan Slaine yang mengamuk mulai menarik-narik kemeja yang dikenakannya— hingga membuat dua kancingnya lepas dan sesuatu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sahabatku tertinggal! Sahabatku tertinggal!"

Sejujurnya ia tak tega melihat anak kecil dalam gendongannya ini menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi jika hanya dengan mengungkapkan sebuah fakta sebagai satu-satunya cara untuk membungkam Slaine maka ia akan tetap melamukannya.

"Sahabatku di sana! Dia kedinginan! Bawa dia juga! Bawa dia ju—"

"SAHABATMU SUDAH MATI!"

Tangan Slaine behenti memukul dan menarik. Langkah kaki si pria pun turut serta terhenti.

"Sahabatmu sudah mati..." ia mengulangi, "Dia sudah mati."

 _Slaine rasa— dunia runtuh saat itu juga._

* * *

Suara kicauan burung menyambutnya pertama kali begitu ia terbangun, matanya menyipit ketika sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya menyilaukan mata.

"Selamat pagi, Slaine." Lemrina duduk tak jauh dari ranjang Slaine dengan kursi rodanya, membaca sebuah buku. "Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi... ya..."

Slaine menaruh tangannya di atas kedua kelopak matanya. Rasanya lelah sekali— padahal ia hanya bermimpi. Ah, sudah lama sekali Slaine tak pernah memimpikan kejadian itu lagi. Saat dimana sang sahabat mati di depan matanya sendiri, mati karena menyelamatkan dirinya yang lemah, mati atas kecerobohan yang Slaine buat. Saat dimana Cruhteo datang menariknya, menyelamatkan dirinya yang ia yakini tak lagi pantas untuk hidup.

Slaine terkekeh pelan, baru ia sadari sekarang Saazbaum sudah terlalu baik padanya. Mereka dengan tangan terbuka menerima dirinya, bocah berumur sebelas tahun yang lemah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan sang don mengangkatnya menjadi seorang anak. Luar biasa.

Kenapa Slaine begitu bodoh selama ini, huh?

"Apa mimpimu seburuk itu, Slaine?"

Entah sejak kapan Lemrina sudah berada tepat di sampingnya, bertopang dagu memandang wajah Slaine.

"Tidak juga." Slaine segera bangun dari posisinya. "Justru berkat mimpi itu aku jadi sadar kalau selama ini Saazbaum Famiglia sudah terlalu baik padaku."

"Oh..." senyum lembut mengembang. "Jadi kau akan mengabdikan dirimu sepenuhnya, huh? Tidak seperti dulu ketika kau masih saja membantah ayahmu soal misi?"

"Aku _orpheus_ , Lemrina." kata Slaine. "Sudah sepatutnya aku mengabdikan diri."

"Ahaha, akhirnya kau berkata seperti itu setelah sekian lama kau berusaha menyangkal posisimu ya." lalu tatapan tajam dilayangkan Lemrina. "Apa ini karena kau ingin benar-benar menghancurkan Klein?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Diam-diam Lemrina tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Inaho memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, berpikir— apa salahnya? Lagipula, dia hanya menginginkan penjelasan sang kakak soal foto yang sempat ia tunjukkan, bukan menanyakan alasan mengapa mereka bisa menjadi anggota keluarga Klein. Kenapa juga Yuki harus menarik tangannya— dengan uh... kasar sekali —lalu menguncinya di kamar. Inaho tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Inaho menghela nafas, ia hampiri jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Di bawah sana tenda-tenda masih berdiri, Inaho yakin tak ada orang yang tinggal di menara selain dirinya— dan Inaho tidak senekat itu dengan memilih melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Dia ada di lantai empat, tak ada jendela lain yang terbuka seperti saat ia berhadapan dengan Slaine.

Kalau jatuh ya dia pasti akan jatuh lalu mati, keajaiban seperti saat itu tidak akan terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya kawan. Begitulah yang Inaho pikirkan.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi anak kunci yang diputar lalu pintunya mengayun terbuka.

"Nina?"

"Aha! Benar-benar di sini kau." Nina tertawa kecil memandang Inaho. "Apa kabar nona Rapunzel?"

Inaho sedikit mendengus mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Nina— meski ia pikir keadaannya memang sama persis dengan tokoh putri berambut panjang itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mencarimu tadi di tenda, tapi hanya ada Yuki- _san_." katanya sambil duduk di kursi yang ada. "Lalu kunci kamarmu digantung di tiang penyangga tendanya, jadi kupikir kau ada di sini."

"Kau mengambilnya begitu saja?"

"Iyap."

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu mencariku?" Inaho duduk kembali di atas ranjangnya, lalu memandang ke atas langit-langit yang sedikit hancur.

"Um... yeah... entahlah?" Nina mulai menggoyangkan kakinya. "Aku juga lupa."

Seandainya Inaho bukan orang yang tidak bisa bereskpresi mungkin saat ini dia sudah tertawa sambil melemparkan bantal ke arah Nina dan bukannya hanya menampilkan senyuman tipis juga dengusan kecil.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Inaho. "Diam tanpa membicarakan apa pun?"

Nina tertawa kecil— sedikit malu. "Mau pergi keluar?"

"Yuki- _nee_ akan mengamuk nanti—"

"Bilang saja ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu."

* * *

Sebenarnya, rangkaian bunga amaranth dan carnation pink adalah sesuatu yang janggal bila ditaruh di atas makam. Tidak pantas, mungkin itu yang orang-orang pikirkan kala melihat Slaine menaruh rangkaian kecil kedua bunga tersebut di atas tiga makam sahabatnya.

Tapi baginya, kedua bunga itu melambangkan perasaannya. Seperti arti dari amaranth dan carnation pink, ketiganya tidak akan pernah tergantikan dan tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

"Mereka bertiga pasti senang mendapatkannya." Lemrina— yang sejak tadi menemaninya —ikut menaruh rangkaian bunga lily putih. "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Slaine?"

Slaine masih diam, masih mendoakan ketiga sahabatnya. Lemrina hanya memandang, lalu ikut berdoa.

"Aku rasa aku akan merencanakan penyerangan pertama." Slaine menghela nafas. "Pada pemuda yang telah membunuh ketiga anggota keluargaku yang berharga."

"Hm... begitu rupanya..."

Slaine berdiri, meraih kursi roda Lemrina dan tersenyum. "Ayo pergi."

Sebenarnya, Lemrina masih penasaran. Seperti apa sosok sahabat kecil Slaine yang telah meninggalkan dunia enam tahun yang lalu. Karena setiap kali Slaine membicarakan sosoknya, wajahnya akan melembut— lebih lembut daripada saat berbicara dengan Lemrina seperti biasa —namun matanya akan tampak sayu dan seolah tenggelam dalam penyesalan luar biasa.

"Slaine..." Lemrina memanggil, dibalas dengan gumaman ya dari Slaine. "Siapa nama sahabatmu?"

"Uhm... Abberlain, Finnie, dan Gabriel."

"Bukan bukan." Lemrina tertawa kecil. "Maksudku, sahabatmu... enam tahun yang lalu."

"Ah— dia..." suara Slaine mulai terdengar sedikit berat, "Nao— seingatku begitu. Nao... Kaizuka Nao?"

Lemrina tertawa mendengar jawaban— yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan —dari Slaine. "Kau begitu menyayanginya dan telah bersama dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi kau lupa namanya? Aduh... Slaine..."

"Bukan begitu." Lemrina yakin Slaine sedang menekuk bibirnya saat ini. "Dia itu... tidak pernah menyebut nama aslinya. Bahkan aku tahu marganya karena aku mengenal kakaknya. Dan lagi semua orang juga memanggilnya Nao."

"Eeeh... begitu ya. Memangnya di sekolah tidak disebut?"

"Kami tidak bersekolah." Slaine menghela nafas. "Kami itu miskin, hidup di pinggiran kota dan hanya bermodalkan sumbangan dari orang lain untuk makan."

Lemrina mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Maaf sudah menanyakan hal itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, toh bukan sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan juga." ujar Slaine sambil tersenyum hangat padanya.

Tapi seharusnya Slaine merahasiakannya dari Lemrina.

* * *

 _Lemrina Vers Envers, percaya bahwa dia adalah sosok gadis yang baik adalah kesalahan. Sedikit saja dia tahu rahasia kelam dari targetnya— maka semuanya akan ia manfaatkan._

* * *

 _Kali ini, Slaine Troyardlah yang akan menjadi pionnya untuk membalas dendam._

* * *

"Inaho?"

Inaho tak menjawab, tetap diam memandang langit. Nina menghampiri, bingung ketika Inaho tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nina lagi.

Inaho menggeleng, melangkah kembali menuju tempat dimana ayah Nina berada. "Hanya merasa ada yang membicarakanku."

"Huh...?"

* * *

 _Sebenarnya— siapa Nao yang dimaksud?_

* * *

 **A/N** maaf chapter kali ini memang pendek sekali hshshs

For **Mefalda** _-san :_ Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. But... I'm so sorry, I can't do an english version because I'm very bad at grammar. Once again— thank you very much for your appreciation... I hope you're still read and follow my story even I'm not do an english version _;


	9. Chapter 9

_Ada ingatan yang hilang dan datang kembali. Tapi Inaho masih tidak mengerti, apa arti dari semua mimpinya tentang sang orpheus Saazbaum Famiglia_

* * *

 **Special thanks to my daughter Kuramichan**

* * *

Sebelum membaca ada baiknya kalian kencangkan sabuk pengaman karena saya akan membawa kalian terbang menggunakan Kataphrakt bernama— _Penistaan 2.0 KzInB._ Selamat menikmati

* * *

Namanya Kaizuka Inaho, dipanggil Nao oleh teman-temannya. Dia anak yang pendiam namun murah senyum. Matanya bulat besar, pipinya sering bersemu manis.

Inaho adalah seorang anak yang pintar— beberapa bilang ia adalah anak jenius. Sejak kecil sikapnya sudah seperti orang dewasa meski pola pikirnya masih layaknya anak-anak.

Kakaknya— Yuki —begitu menyayanginya. Terlebih semenjak kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam perang besar antara dua keluarga mafia. Terjebak di tengah hujan peluru dan ledakan bom. Mengorbankan nyawa demi Yuki dan Inaho yang masih bayi.

Inaho tidak mengenal orang tuanya, tak tahu seperti apa wajah mereka, tidak tahu bagaimana suara mereka terdengar. Inaho yang masih kecil, adalah satu-satunya anak yatim piatu di antara teman-temannya.

Pernah suatu hari Inaho bersembunyi di antara semak-semak, memeluk kedua kakinya, dan menangis. Hari Ibu adalah hari paling menyedihkan baginya. Ketika teman-teman ciliknya bermain dan pergi bersama Ibu mereka, Inaho hanya bisa diam— menatap dari kejauhan.

Di saat itulah seseorang datang, memandang Inaho dengan khawatir.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" katanya hangat.

Dia adalah seorang anak, yang lebih tua dua atau tiga tahun darinya. Tak punya orang tua, hidup di sebuah panti asuhan kecil yang bangunannya nyaris tak terawat. Bersama lima anak lainnya dan seorang wanita paruh baya.

Mereka sama.

Ia mengenalkan diri sebagai Slaine dan Inaho hanya menyebutkan nama kecilnya saja— sama seperti biasanya. Pada akhirnya mereka berteman baik.

Inaho tak pernah lepas dari Slaine, mereka selalu bersama, menempel layaknya roti dan selai. Hanya Slaine— yang bisa membuat Inaho tertawa terbahak.

Slaine sendiri tidak pernah melepaskan Inaho, ia menjaganya— seolah Inaho adalah adiknya sendiri. Kadang Slaine melakukan hal konyol dan bodoh hanya untuk membuat Inaho tertawa.

Mereka sering tidur bersama— menginap di rumah Inaho atau panti asuhan tempat Slaine tinggal.

Ada juga saat dimana Slaine akan mengajak Inaho untuk melakukan hal nakal. Namun itu semua berujung menjadi suatu pengalaman luar biasa dan menyenangkan bagi Inaho.

Slaine menyukai senyuman dan tawa Inaho.

Inaho menyukai sikap hangat dan pelindung Slaine.

Mereka tidak bersekolah, tidak tahu rasanya duduk di sebuah kelas. Mereka miskin. Tapi mereka tetap belajar, bagaimana caranya membaca, bagaimana caranya menghitung, dan sebagainya.

Di umur yang begitu muda, Slaine dan Inaho sudah berhasil memecahkan soal-soal anak SMA. Irna— tetangga Inaho yang merupakan mantan guru dan kini membuka toko kue —selalu memberi mereka kue gratis apabila mereka dapat menyelesaikan tugas darinya.

Hari-hari mereka begitu menyenangkan— mengesampingkan fakta adanya perang atau kudeta. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mereka miskin— dan pemerintah menutup mata dan telinga bagi rakyat seperti mereka.

Lalu malam itu terjadi.

Malam ketika Slaine dan Inaho pergi berdua, membeli bahan makanan yang dititip oleh Yuki.

Malam ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya dan pegangan tangan mereka terlepas.

Slaine tidak berhasil menjaga Inaho yang kebingungan. Slaine tidak bisa menyelamatkan Inaho.

Malam itu, Inaho mati. Terbunuh di hadapannya. Bersimbah darah.

Mati menyelamatkan Slaine dari tembakan peluru-peluru yang tersasar.

* * *

 _Slaine pikir ia sudah membunuh Inaho_

* * *

Sejenak Slaine tertegun, ada sedikit air mata di ujung matanya. Nyaris jatuh sebelum Slaine berhasil mengusapnya.

Ia ingat semuanya. Kenangan-kenangan manis dan pahit yang ia lalui semasa kecil. Slaine ingat semuanya.

Bahkan nama sang sahabat yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai Kaizuka Nao.

"Tuan Slaine... anda dipanggil oleh Ayah."

Slaine menoleh, di ambang pintu berdiri seorang pelayan yang menunduk hormat.

"Terima kasih."

Slaine sudah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu dengan sang ayah— ayah angkatnya. Mungkin ini juga kesempatan yang bagus untuk membicarakan penyerangan terhadap keluarga Klein.

"Aku sudah tahu rencanamu, Slaine."

Baru saja Slaine masuk, Saazbaum— sang ayah, sang pendiri keluarga Saazbaum —tersenyum ramah padanya. Di sisinya Lemrina memainkan ujung-ujung rambut merah mudanya.

"Ayah sudah tahu?" Slaine kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja, soal penyerangan itu aku sudah tahu." Saazbaum tertawa renyah sebelum melanjutkan. "Lemrina yang memberi tahuku."

Slaine menghela nafas. "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu, Ayah?"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu."

Anggukan Slaine berikan, diliriknya Lemrina yang tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan. Melihat hal itu senyuman ikut terukir di wajah Slaine.

"Tapi, Slaine..." ekspresi sang ayah yang lembut berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Aku tidak menerima kegagalan, setidaknya buat salah satu orang penting mereka sekarat."

Slaine tertawa. "Ayah selalu saja begitu."

"Dan satu lagi..." kali ini suara Lemrina yang terdengar. "Sebaiknya kau waspada terhadap Kaizuka Inaho. Salah satu herla mereka."

"...apa?"

"Otaknya bisa dibilang sangat jenius sehingga kemungkinan dia sudah memperkirakan segalanya." tambahnya lagi. "Dan akurasi tembakannya benar-benar sempurna."

"...Inaho?"

Tidak mungkinkan mereka adalah orang yang sama?

* * *

 _ **Lagipula— Kaizuka Inaho yang itu sudah mati**_

* * *

"Inaho... ayo pergi, Yuki- _san_ bisa menemukan kita lho." Nina menepuk bahu Inaho beberapa kali.

Inaho tetap terdiam, memandang langit dengan posisi yang sama. Keherenan Nina dibuatnya, mau berapa kali pun Nina menepuk bahunya Inaho tetap bergeming.

"I... na... ho...! Ayo kita per—"

"Oh! Di sini rupanya kau Inaho!"

"Aduh, sial..."

Dari belakang mereka Calm melambaikan tangan, berlari mendekat sementara Inaho tetap diam.

"Inaho kau dicari-cari Yuki— Inaho?" Calm ikut mengerutkan kening kala tak ada suara yang menjawabnya. "Dia kenapa?"

"Sejak tadi ia seperti ini!"

Calm ikut mengguncang tubuh Inaho, berusaha menyadarkan sang sahabat.

"...Vers."

"Apa?"

Calm dan Nina terdiam, saling pandang. Kenapa Inaho menyebut nama Vers? Kenapa Inaho terus-menerus diam memandang ke arah yang sama? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Inaho akhir-akhir ini?

"Inaho? Kau kenapa?" Calm bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan. Di sebelahnya Nina mulai menggenggam tangan Inaho dengan sangat khawatir.

"...Vers...pembunuh."

"Ina— INAHO?! KAU KENAPA?!" Nina menjerit panik ketika Inaho kehilangan keseimbangannya, ambruk begitu saja dengan nafas terengah dan peluh bercucuran. "Calm bagaimana ini?!"

"Aduh, anak ini sebenarnya kenapa!?" rambut pirang itu ia acak dengan gusar. "Nina bantu aku!"

Keduanya dengan segera mengangkat tubuh Inaho. Membuat pemuda itu bersandar pada punggung Calm.

"Ayo pergi!"

Calm berlari— dengan Inaho di atas punggungnya. Di belakang, Nina mengekor.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Inaho?_

* * *

"Aw—" tangan yang tanpa sengaja tergores pisau itu ia kibaskan, buru-buru ia mendekati wastafel. "Astaga sial sekali."

Setelah yakin darahnya berhenti ia kembali mendekati bahan-bahan makanan yang ditinggalkan tadi.

 _Sial... firasatku tidak enak..._

Jayn— memandang keluar jendela, mengernyit dengan kilat mata resah.

 _Kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, Nana._

* * *

"Slaine... aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang kau perintahkan."

"Terima kasih Harklight."

"..."

"Ada apa, Harklight?"

"Kau yakin akan memulai penyerangannya nanti malam?"

"Sudah terlambat untuk mundur dan aku juga tidak akan pernah menarik keputusanku."

"Slaine..."

"Lagipula ada yang harus kupastikan."

* * *

 _Semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti yang mereka harapkan_

* * *

 _Mawar biru, ular yang anggun, kuda yang perkasa._

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang bersalah?_

 _Siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab?_

 _Siapa yang harus mereka salahkan?_

 _Besok, apakah sang ular yang akan terinjak-injak?_

 _Atau sang kuda yang jatuh akibat bisa mematikan?_

 _Atau mungkin— tidak keduanya hingga kelopak mawar biru itu habis...?_

* * *

 ** _Slaine hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ukh..."

Kaizuka Inaho membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap tak nyaman kala cahaya lampu menyambutnya pertama kali.

"Inaho! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..."

Ada suara seorang gadis di sisinya, terdengar tomboy. Mungkinkah itu Inko?

"Nao- _kun_..."

Inaho mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, pakaiannya basah oleh keringat dan Inaho tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Rasanya Inaho ingin segera mengganti bajunya.

"Nao- _kun_... kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Inaho bisa melihat teman-temannya berkumpul khawatir. Calm, Nina, Inko, juga kakaknya— Yuki. Mereka memandang Inaho seolah ia sudah lama sekali tertidur. Omong-omong, berapa lama Inaho tidur memangnya?

"Kau membuatku kaget tahu, Inaho! Okojo saja sampai menjerit agar dipanggilkan ambulans." protesan itu diikuti oleh tawa renyah lalu disambut cubitan pelan dari sang orpheus.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Inaho bertanya— masih setengah sadar.

"Jam delapan malam, Nao- _kun_." suara Yuki sudah lebih santai saat ini. "Kau pingsan selama tiga jam."

Astaga, itu lama sekali.

"Mau kemana?"

Tangan Inko menahannya, tapi dengan segera Inaho melepasnya dengan mudah.

"Ganti baju." katanya. "Lalu bertemu Jayn."

Yuki nyaris menggebrak meja untuk membuat Inaho tetap berada di sekitar lingkungan puri. Namun Nina sudah lebih dulu menahannya, tatapannya seolah berkata firasatku buruk bila Inaho tetap di sini.

Orang-orang bilang apa yang dirasakan Nina selalu benar— mungkin sama dengan nekatnya Inaho yang selalu tepat —maka dari itu Yuki kembali duduk dengan tenang. Memandang sang adik yang sibuk mengenakan sepatu.

"Jangan lama-lama, Nao- _kun_."

Calm maupun Inko sedikit heran kala Yuki mengizinkan Inaho pergi begitu saja. Tanpa ceramah, tanpa omelan, tanpa nasihat panjang lebar. Inaho sendiri merasa heran— tapi ia tetap mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya di ruang kesehatan.

"Firasatmu seperti apa?" tiba-tiba Yuki melemparkan pertanyaan setelah yakin Inaho sudah pergi jauh.

"Yang jelas ada sangkut pautnya dengan Slaine Troyard." balas Nina dan segera bangkit berdiri, menepuk roknya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan debu imajiner, lalu berbalik pergi. "Pokoknya, kalau firasatku ini benar bahwa Saazbaum Famiglia akan datang menyerang. Sekuat tenaga harus segera kita selesaikan."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan Inaho pergi? Harusnya kan dia membantu kita!"

"Begini Calm..." helaan nafas terdengar. "Inaho tidak akan seberuntung seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya saat ini. Kalau kau mau Inaho tetap hidup dan baik-baik saja, maka saat ini jangan libatkan dia. Tapi kalau kau mau dia mati, silahkan panggil dia untuk bergabung."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu Inaho akan—"

"Yah... itu hanya firasat biasa dariku. Kalian juga tidak perlu khawatir soal keadaan yang lainnya, kurasa— semua akan baik-baik saja meskipun tanpa Inaho. Sampai jumpa."

 _Kuharap Jayn bisa menahan Inaho lebih lama._

* * *

 _"Ayah, sepertinya akan turun hujan hari ini."_

 _"Hahaha... saat ini memang sudah mendung, Nina."_

 _"Bukan hujan air, Ayah... itu... hujan peluru."_

* * *

Jayn Dargfire tengah mengupas sebuah jeruk kala itu hingga sosok mungil berjaket oranye dan mengenakan sebuah topi datang ke hadapannya. Menatap Jayn dengan manik merah anggurnya.

"Astaga—!" Jayn nyaris melompat dari kursinya dan melemparkan beberapa buah jeruk. "Nana! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

"Arare sepi."

"Tentu saja sepi, lihat sudah jam berapa ini!" pria itu buru-buru mengambil cangkir gelas yang baru, lalu menyeduhkan segelas teh hangat untuk sang tamu tak diundang. "Kalau jam segini yang datang hanya satu dua orang, tahu."

Inaho menarik sebuah kursi di dekat wastafel, lalu duduk di hadapan Jayn. Pemuda itu melepas topinya lalu meminum teh yang dihidangkan dengan pelan.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" Jayn bertanya agak sinis— masih kesal karena dikejutkan. "Ini bukan jadwalmu mengunjungiku."

"Mimpi, Jayn." dua buah gula batu ia masukkan ke dalam cangkir, lalu diaduk dengan gerakan yang anggun. "Lebih tepatnya— sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Vers tiba-tiba datang ke kepalaku dan membuatku pusing."

"Vers?" Jayn memastikan. "Vers yang _itu_?"

"Yang mana?"

"Sekutunya Saazbaum— tidak juga sih, dulu mereka juga berperang."

"Kamu tahu?"

"Dulu aku kan ang—" kalimat Jayn berhenti, menyisakan kilat tanda tanya pada mata Inaho. "Dulu aku kan pernah melihat perang antara Vers, Saazbaum, dan Klein secara langsung."

"Oh begitu..." Inaho mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi seperti apa?"

"Apanya?"

Jayn menepuk keningnya lalu mencubiti kedua pipi Inaho dengan ganas. "Mimpinya— ya ampun, Nana."

"Sakit, Jayn." sang pemuda menepis kedua tangan Jayn dengan kasar, nada suaranya terdengar sangat kesal. "Mimpinya begitu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Vers membunuhku tapi membuatnya seolah-olah Klein yang melakukannya." tutur Inaho pelan. "Aku melihat ekspresi Slaine Troyard di sana."

Tangan Jayn berhenti mengupas, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Inaho. "Slaine Troyard? Seperti apa ekspresinya?"

"Kaget— dendam, tapi juga sedih. Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang benar."

"Nana, hari ini apa Saazbaum menyerang?"

"Sekali tadi pagi, kurasa. Tidak, kemarin lebih tepatnya."

"Yang benar kemarin atau tadi pagi?"

"Kemarin."

"Hh... Nana..." Jayn menuangkan teh pada cangkirnya lagi. "Kali ini aku tidak tahu maksud semua mimpimu, apa berhubungan atau tidak aku tidak mengerti. Bisa saja itu hanya kebetulan, bisa saja itu merupakan salah satu ingatanmu atau bagaimana. Tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali, jangan berurusan dengan Saazbaum."

"Aku sudah berurusan dengan mereka."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang sebisa mungkin hindari mereka."

"Melarikan diri?"

"Tidak juga, sebut saja melindungi diri."

"Itu namanya melarikan diri."

"Terserah kau sajalah, Nana."

Hening. Inaho tidak tahu apalagi yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Jayn. Lagipula ia datang mengunjungi Arare juga hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang semakin hari semakin rumit— bukannya untuk menceritakan mimpi-mimpi anehnya yang sejak awal memang hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur.

"Jayn! Tiramissunya dua!"

Dari luar dapur salah seorang pelayan berseru, menyadarkan Inaho dari lamunannya.

"Oke!" Jayn berdiri, kembali memandang Inaho. "Kalau mau kau bisa menungguku di rumah atau—"

"Aku pulang saja." topi kembali dikenakan. "Terima kasih atas waktu dan tehnya."

Lalu Inaho pergi begitu saja.

"Ya ampun, anak itu."

* * *

"Herla Koichiro Marito!"

Dalam kegelapan lorong yang sunyi— Avherryl Saeverlon berlari. Memanggil sosok pria dengan setelan kemeja yang dikenakan asal-asalan.

"Herla Koichiro Marito!" seruan itu kembali Avherryl dendangkan, menghentikan langkah terburu sang pria.

"Ada apa, Nona Saervelon? Bukankah seorang Trissera seharusnya ada di sisi Don sekarang?" Marito bertanya dengan sedikit menyindir. "Dan lagi sekarang puri kemungkinan akan diserang bukan? Aku harus segera pergi ke—"

"Dengarkan aku!" suara tegas Avherryl membungkam segala bentuk protesan Marito, membuatnya diam mendengarkan. "Ramalan Tuan Putri Nina sudah diumumkan!"

"Apa? Ada apa kali ini?"

"Orpheus Saazbaum— Slaine Troyard —menyerang Klein bukan untuk membalaskan dendam." Avherryl melirik keluar jendela besar di sampingnya, anggota Klein Famiglia sudah berkumpul di sekitar puri— lengkap dengan senjata mereka. "Hanya satu orang yang ia incar."

"Siapa?"

"Kaizuka Inaho."

Marito mengernyit. Sedikit heran mendengar nama yang disebutkan Avherryl. "Kenapa anak baru itu? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Dan lagi, kalau memang Slaine Troyard mengincar dia— kenapa harus mengerahkan banyak pasukan dan menyatakan peperangan?"

"Mulanya— Saazbaum menyerang memang untuk menghancurkan kita." helaan nafas memenggal kalimatnya. "Lalu— dari apa yang Tuan Putri Nina lihat —ada masalah antara Kaizuka Inaho dan Slaine Troyard.

"Dan akhirnya, misi mereka— selain untuk menjatuhkan Klein —juga untuk membunuh Kaizuka Inaho. Begitu yang dikatakan Orpheus kita."

"Oh, astaga..." Marito menyandarkan punggungnya, menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan. "Ini sih bakal repot jadinya... lalu— kau mau aku berbuat apa?"

"Bukan aku yang meminta— tapi Tuan Putri yang meminta." sebuah pistol ia lemparkan dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Marito. "Isinya peluru yang dilumuri racun. Tembaklah Slaine Troyard dengan itu. Sang Orpheus memercayaimu, Herla Koichiro."

"Ya ampun... kenapa sih memangnya? Apalagi Tuan Putri sampai melindungi adiknya Yuki seperti ini."

Avherryl tertawa, membuat rambut ikalnya bergoyang pelan. "Apalagi? Jelas saja... ini karena cinta, kau pasti pernah merasakan hal itu kan?"

"Ah— anak jaman sekarang benar-benar deh." mau tak mau Marito ikut tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu percayakan saja padaku, Yuki pasti juga bersyukur karena aku ikut melindungi adik kesayangannya."

"Gadis brother-complex itu..." lagi, Avherryl tertawa. "Nah sekarang bersiaplah di posisimu. Berharap saja boss tidak ikut turun tangan, akan jadi masalah kalau itu sampai terjadi."

"Aku mengerti."

* * *

Suara deru mesin sebuah mobil hitam terdengar pelan dan halus. Di dalamnya, seraya memerhatikan layar laptopnya— Slaine Troyard —duduk dengan tenang.

"Harklight, bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

Ada sedikit suara gemerisik yang mengganggu sebelum suara pemuda yang bisa bersamanya terdengar.

 ** _"Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kita akan menyerang. Memang luar biasa firasat Tuan Putri Klein."_**

"Lalu? Apa kita bisa menyerang dan menang?"

 _ **"Haha... jangan remehkan anggota keluargamu sendiri, Slaine. Lihatlah akibat perbuatan kita kemarin, menara ketiga itu sudah setengah hancur."**_

Slaine menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis— sinis. "Serang sekarang."

 ** _"Dimengerti."_**

Dari alat di telinganya— Slaine bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki dan gemerisik dedaunan sebelum suara desing peluru terdengar memekakkan telinga bersama teriakan-teriakan yang menyebutkan kata pertahanan atau serang.

Slaine sedikit menyeringai, "Sekarang aku akan memastikan sesuatu."

Dan mobil hitamnya melaju menerobos hutan.

* * *

 _Bolehkah Slaine berharap?_

* * *

 **× Informasi Umum Chercio ×**

Saazbaum Famiglia dan Klein Famiglia itu berbeda antara panggilan dengan atasannya.

• **Don/Donna Mafia**

-Saazbaum Famiglia memanggil donnya dengan sebutan Ayah.

-Klein Famiglia memanggil donnya dengan sebutan Boss.

• **Trissera (Biasanya ada 3 orang)**

-Saazbaum Famiglia tidak memiliki seorang Trissera pun.

-Avherryl Saervelon adalah satu-satunya Trissera Klein Famiglia.

• **Orpheus**

-Di Saazbaum, orpheus biasa dipanggil dengan namanya langsung (bagi para pelayan memanggilnya dengan Tuan).

-Klein Famiglia memanggil orpheusnya Tuan Putri (tapi Nina meminta teman-teman seumurannya agar memanggilnya dengan nama).

• **Herla dan Vice-Herla**

-Harklight, Abberlain, Gabriel, dan Finnie merupakan herla Saazbaum Famiglia (sekarang hanya tinggal Harklight). Mereka tidak punya Vice-Herla. Belum ada pengganti bagi 3 herla lainnya— jadi seluruh bagian diambil alih oleh Harklight.

-Koichiro Marito, Kaizuka Inaho, Tsumugi Yutaro, dan Darzana Magberedge adalah herla Klein Famiglia. Vice-Herlanya masing-masing adalah Rayet Areash, Kaizuka Yuki, Kakei Shigo, Mizusaki Kaoru (Awalnya Yuki merupakan herla dan Inaho adalah v-hernya, tapi Yuki minta ditukar dan disetujui oleh Nina).

 **Sejarah singkat kedua keluarga besar mafia :**

•Klein Famiglia sudah berdiri selama 17 tahun. Ayah Nina merupakan Don ke-5 (dan Nina akan menjadi Donna ke-6). Namun saat ini statusnya masih tidak diketahui (mungkin akan disebutkan dalam cerita suatu saat nanti). Hanya orang-orang yang sudah melewati ujian dari sang Don yang bisa bergabung dengan keluarga ini— namun terkadang anak-anak korban perang atau anak-anak yang orang tuanya tanpa sengaja terbunuh oleh mereka pun akan dijadikan anggota keluarga sebagai pertanggung jawaban.

•Saazbaum Famiglia belum lama berdiri, yang mendirikan Saazbaum Famiglia dari nol adalah Saazbaum sendiri saat ia masih berusia 20 tahun (itu sebabnya namanya menjadi nama keluarga). Artinya Saazbaum Famiglia berdiri selama 6 tahun (karena sekarang Saazbaum sudah berusia 26 tahun). Mereka mencari anak-anak yatim piatu yang dipilih dengan cermat dari panti asuhan yang berbeda-beda, anak-anak jalanan yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya, dan orang-orang tanpa marga yang bekerja sebagai budak.

Sekian untuk hari ini, tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya! Sampa jumpa~!


	11. Chapter 11

"Dingin ya, Nao!"

"Un..."

"Dulu Ibuku bilang, kalau dingin cobalah meminta pada peri bunga agar kita menjadi hangat."

"Peri bunga? Bukan pada Tuhan?"

"Um... bisa juga sih, tapi Ibu bilang peri bunga itu baik dan tubuhnya hangat! Jadi mereka pasti mau membagi kehangatannya dengan kita berdua!"

"Nao mau mencoba."

"Ayo coba sama-sama, Nao! Mau minta pada peri bunga apa?"

"Mawar... mawar biru!"

"Eeh? Kenapa mawar biru?"

"Slaine kan suka mawar biru... Nao juga suka!"

"Haha begitu ya, mawar biru ya... Nao tahu tidak artinya apa?"

"Artinya? Keajaiban?"

"Iya! Jadi peri bunga dari mawar biru pasti akan baik sekali! Ayo kita coba berdoa!"

"Un!"

* * *

 _Tapi arti mawar biru tidak hanya itu_

* * *

Sejak dulu, Nina selalu bisa memprediksikan sesuatu dengan tepat. Seolah matanya bisa melihat jauh ke masa depan.

Dulu, Nina pernah bilang hujan akan turun di kala hari memang sedang mendung. Orang-orang dewasa tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang lugu memandang langit. Tapi Nina kembali mengatakannya dengan jelas.

 _Hujan yang turun bukan air tapi hujan peluru._

Lima menit kemudian gedung yang sedang disinggahi oleh Nina dan orang tuanya diserang salah satu famili mafia yang sederhana dan bukan tandingan Klein. Namun saat mereka tahu Nina dan orang tuanya hanya pergi bertiga— tanpa Trissera ataupun Herla —mereka pun menyerang.

Dulu, Nina pernah bilang pemerintahan akan hancur. Ibunya bertanya, kenapa Nina bisa berpikir seperti itu? Lalu Nina hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab, Nina hanya kepikiran.

Esoknya, kehancuran itu bukanlah sebuah kata kiasan. Bukanlah sebuah candaan. Pemerintah hancur. Gedungnya yang megah hancur tak bersisa, dibakar, dirusak oleh rakyat miskin yang tak pernah dilirik atau didengarkan.

Dulu, Nina pernah bilang seorang anak laki-laki jenius yang akan menuntun Klein menjadi keluarga paling kuat sekali lagi akan datang.

Lalu Kaizuka Inaho datang menjadi anggota keluarga dan Klein menjadi kuat seperti dulu.

Sejujurnya Nina takut, ia takut semua yang ia lihat dalam pikirannya menjadi nyata. Ia benar soal Saazbaum akan menyerang puri mereka— tanpa terkena jebakan satu pun. Ia benar soal Slaine Troyard yang datang mencari Inaho. Ia benar soal anggotanya hanya akan mendapat luka ringan, paling parah mungkin patah tulang dan lubang peluru di bagian perut atau bahu, yang jelas tak satu pun dari mereka akan kehilangan nyawa. Tapi bukan itu yang Nina takutkan.

Nina takut bila Inaho akan pulang ke puri. Nina takut bila Inaho bertemu dengan Slaine Troyard. Yang ia lihat, ketika mereka berhadapan— lagi-lagi Inaho yang akan terjatuh.

Waktu itu Slaine juga mengalahkan Inaho, tapi pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu pun tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik. Dan kali ini, sekali pun Inaho dalam keadaan luar biasa baik seperti biasanya, Slaine tetap mengalahkan Inaho. Dengan satu tembakan— untuk melindungi Nina.

Hanya itu yang Nina takutkan. Ia hanya takut maksud dari jatuhnya Inaho adalah kematian. Nina tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

"Tuan Putri menunduk!"

Nina buru-buru menunduk sesuai dengan seruan seorang pria di belakangnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan itu! Nina sudah menyerahkan tugas pada Marito untuk membereskan Slaine Troyard, jadi setidaknya Nina tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Sekarang ia hanya perlu fokus pada musuh yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Peluru demi peluru dimuntahkan oleh moncong senapan Nina. Sesekali ia menunduk, menghindari peluru-peluru yang ditembak secara acak dari bawah.

Aku harus pindah posisi adalah satu hal yang dipikirkan Nina. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat paling aman dimana scoopenya tidak akan memantulkan cahaya bulan.

Nina melemparkan tiga buah bom asap, sengaja menghalangi pandangan para mafioso yang berada di bawah sana. Ia lalu berguling ke kanan sejauh mungkin, bersembunyi di balik dinding. Sesekali melirik keluar jendela di dekatnya.

Tidak ada yang sadar kemana Nina pergi, ini adalah kesempatan bagus baginya. Nina buru-buru melompat bangun, berlari menuruni tangga. Aula di puri utama benar-benar sepi, tidak ada yang berjaga ataupun menyusup sama sekali. Nina menjadi sedikit heran, kemana perginya semua orang? Apa mereka hanya menjaga empat menara dan tidak dengan puri utama?

"Ternyata Orpheusnya benar-benar ada di sini..."

* * *

Slaine mengendarai mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan, menerobos semak, mengabaikan baretan yang tercipta akibat ranting-ranting pohon yang terlalu rendah. Toh ayahnya juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini, paling-paling besok Slaine akan diberikan yang baru.

Harklight bilang, orpheus Klein saat ini sedang berada di lantai dua puri utama. Tiga orang mafioso sedang berusaha menjatuhkannya.

"Pastikan puri utama mereka kosong." perintah Slaine, dibalas oleh Harklight dengan tawa kecil khasnya.

Slaine berencana menghadapi Nina sendirian. Berdasarkan firasatnya, bila dia menemui Nina secara langsung maka Slaine bisa mengetahui sesuatu.

Sesuatu tentang Yuki dan Inaho.

 _ **"Nina Klein berhasil lari dan sepertinya menuju ke aula."**_

Slaine memarkir mobilnya secara asal dua puluh lima meter di depan puri utama.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke sana." Slaine berlari memasuki pintu puri, menyiapkan amunisinya.

 _ **"Roger that."**_

Slaine bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar aula, menunggu kedatangan sang putri. Langkah kaki terburu mulai terdengar mendekat, nafas yang berat menyertai.

"...kosong?" adalah kata yang pertama kali terdengar.

"Ternyata Orpheusnya benar-benar ada di sini..."

* * *

Selama perjalanan Inaho terus menendang kerikil-kerikil di bawah kakinya. Pandangannya terfokus pada selembar foto di tangannya. Foto yang kemarin ia dapatkan dari Nina.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kembali muncul dalam kepala Inaho. Kenapa ia dan Slaine Troyard bisa berfoto bersama? Kenapa ia dan Slaine Troyard terlihat begitu akrab? Kenapa Yuki ingin membakar foto-foto ini?

Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan dari Inaho?

Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dibicarakan Yuki dan Slaine Troyard kala itu?

Inaho berhenti melangkah, terdiam. Apa sebaiknya ia kembali dan menceritakan semuanya pada Jayn? Tadi itu Inaho hanya menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas, jadi mungkin itu sebabnya Jayn tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali." Inaho berbalik, berniat kembali ke rumah Jayn.

"Lho? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu..."

Lagi— Inaho berhenti, memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memblokir jalurnya.

"Siapa?" Inaho bertanya datar, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan— tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengenali sang gadis pirang.

"Kamu... Klein kan?" gadis itu justru balas bertanya, tatapannya kosong secara tiba-tiba saat Inaho sedikit mengangguk. "Bukannya... Klein sedang diserang sekarang?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Inaho berlari secepat mungkin untuk pulang.

 ** _"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, kak Asseylum. Akting singkatmu lumayan juga."_**

"Sama-sama dan terima kasih kembali, Lemrina."

* * *

 _Tolong jangan ke sini!_

* * *

Nina siap untuk menarik pelatuk senapannya bila Slaine mendekat. Dan Slaine siap untuk menyerbu Nina.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Nina." suara Slaine terdengar mengintimidasi. "Kalau kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya akan kulepaskan kau saat ini, tapi kalau kau terus-terusan melawan kau akan mati."

"Kau pikir aku takut?!"

Dor!

"Aku tidak main-main, Nina."

Nina meneguk ludah, terkejut saat Slaine mendadak melepaskan peluru dengan gerakan super cepat dan nyaris melubangi kepala Nina.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya..." nada suara Slaine kembali tenang, namun tetap saja membuat Nina merinding. "Sebenarnya siapa Kaizuka Inaho itu?"

 _Bingo_ , Nina sudah menduga Slaine akan bertanya tentang Inaho.

"Aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa kau dengannya, tapi— apa maksudmu dengan siapa Kaizuka Inaho? Jelas dia herla kami."

"Herla?" tiba-tiba Slaine tertawa kecil. "Jadi dia seorang herla, huh?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?" Nina sedikit mengambil langkah mundur kala Slaine kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, Nina." Slaine menghela nafas lelah. "Apa dia datang ke sini bersama Kaizuka Yuki?"

"Sudah jelas mereka bersau—"

"Apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka bergabung dalam Klein?"

"Apa tujuanmu sebenar—"

"Apa ada yang mati-matian berusaha Kaizuka Yuki sembunyikan dari Kaizuka Inaho?"

"Slaine apa maumu?!"

"Apa— apa Yuki pernah mengatakan kalau sebenarnya... Inaho sudah pernah mati atau sebenarnya— Inaho memang sudah mati dan muncul Inaho yang lain?"

"...apa?"

* * *

Inaho berlari terburu, terkadang kakinya tersandung langkahnya sendiri, terkadang ia jatuh dengan menyakitkan. Namun Inaho tidak peduli. Saat ini ia harus segera tiba di rumah. Saat ini dia harus segera melindungi keluarganya.

 _Nao!_

"Ah—"

Inaho terpeleset kala melewati bukit. Ia kembali terjatuh, berguling, terperosok jauh ke bawah.

"Ukh— sial." Inaho mencengkram lengannya yang sedikit robek oleh batu tajam ketika ia jatuh tadi.

 _Kamu lemah, Kaizuka Junior._

"Aku tidak lemah."

Inaho kembali bangkit, mengabaikan darah yang mengalir di lengannya. Pemuda mungil itu berusaha memanjat bukit. Sedikit menyesal karena menolak tawaran Avherryl untuk belajar mengendarai mobil.

Semoga aku belum terlambat.

* * *

 _Kumohon jangan ke sini!_

* * *

 _Berdoalah agar pikiranmu tidak dimakan oleh rasa dendam... Slaine._


	12. Chapter 12

Lemrina Vers Envers, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang lembut. Ia adalah sosok yang cerdas, sayangnya ia terlahir cacat. Kedua kakinya tak berfungsi sama sekali.

Lemrina tidak seperti kakaknya— Asseylum Vers Allusia —yang sempurna. Lemrina tidak memiliki suara seindah Asseylum saat bernyanyi, tidak memiliki senyuman paling menawan seperti Asseylum, tidak pula berwajah secantik Asseylum.

Hanya otaknya saja yang bisa Lemrina banggakan, hanya otaknya saja yang membuatnya tidak dibuang. Semua itulah yang Lemrina pikirkan.

Pernah suatu hari— Lemrina merasa lelah dengan semuanya. Ia lelah menjadi boneka Vers dan terus-terusan memikirkan serentetan rencana untuk perang. Gadis berusia 7 tahun itu sudah lelah.

Suatu hari— Lemrina kabur dari puri Vers. Menjelajahi sebuah desa, lalu merenung di tepi danau. Lemrina hanya memandang dalam diam pantulan bulan purnama di danau.

"Bunga..." Lemrina bergumam, menatap rumpun bunga putih yang ada di seberang danau. "Indah sekali..."

Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Lemrina, ia menopang dagunya. Lemrina ingin mengambil setangkai bunga itu, menyelipkannya di telinga, lalu menari di bawah sinar bulan.

Sayangnya itu semua tidak mungkin.

Untuk menyebrangi danau, Lemrina harus melompati batu-batu besar. Dan untuk melakukannya ia harus bisa menggunakan kakinya— tapi kursi roda ini tak bisa melepasnya.

Selagi Lemrina kembali melamun, ia merasakan gerakan halus di sekitar telinganya dan sesuatu terselip di sana.

Lemrina nyaris melompat dari kursi rodanya, mendapati sosok pemuda dengan senyum ramah dan mata yang sedikit sipit.

"Siapa...?"

"Kulihat sejak tadi kau sepertinya menginginkan bunga itu." ujar sang pemuda, suaranya jernih seolah menyihir Lemrina. "Aku memetiknya untukmu."

Lemrina sadar— ada bunga putih yang terselip di telinganya. Bunga putih yang berada di seberang danau. Lemrina tersipu malu, wajahnya benar-benar merah dan membuatnya terlihat manis.

"T-terima kasih... um... itu... sia—"

"Kisaki." kalimat Lemrina disela. "Matsuribi Kisaki."

"T-terima kasih, Kisaki- _kun_."

Kisaki— pemuda yang berhasil membuat hati Lemrina berdebar-debar untuk pertama kalinya —menepuk pucuk kepala Lemrina dengan lembut.

"Sama-sama." katanya masih disertai senyuman. "Dan kenapa seorang gadis kecil sepertimu bermain malam-malam begini?"

"Aku bosan di rumah."

Kisaki tertawa mendengar jawaban Lemrina, membuat pipi gadis itu semakin bersemu.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam, ya... hm... Putri Merah Muda."

"N-namaku Lemrina!" nada suaranya sedikit meninggi tanpa sadar saat mengatakannya. "Lemrina Ve— Lemrina Envers."

"Nama yang cantik, Lemrina." lagi, Kisaki menepuk pucuk kepala Lemrina. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam atau mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang."

"Yakin?"

"Iya."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu hingga ke depan ru—"

"Jangan!" Lemrina menjerit. "Jangan! Tidak usah! Pokoknya jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"S-soalnya, r-rumahku b-b-besar! Besar sekali! Eh— bukan, itu... itu karena s-sebenarnya aku itu seorang..."

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan Lemrina." Kisaki duduk di sebelah Lemrina, memeluk kedua kakinya, tetap tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, dari namamu aku sudah tahu."

"Eh? B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Lemrina Envers— bukan, maksudku Lemrina Vers Envers. Otak Vers Famiglia yang paling jenius, gadis di atas kursi roda yang membunuh Donna Zaevi Famiglia dan Don Augustine Famiglia." Matsuribi Kisaki tersenyum, membuat perasaan Lemrina campur aduk. Apakah pemuda itu tidak pernah lepas dari sebuah senyuman hangat di wajahnya?

"Kenapa... kau bisa tahu?" Lemrina bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk. Takut bila Kisaki tak lagi menerimanya atau justru ia takut— karena Kisaki akan menjadi musuhnya kelak?

"Karena aku berasal dari Klein."

Lemrina tersentak, ia memundurkan kursi rodanya untuk menjauh dari Kisaki. Namun sebuah batu membuat kursi rodanya oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Kisaki akan menjadi musuhnya. Karena tak mungkin orang awam bisa mengenali nama seorang Lemrina Vers Envers.

"Wa— wah— tidak usah takut begitu, Lemrina-san." buru-buru Kisaki mendekat, namun justru membuat Lemrina semakin waspada dan siap menarik pistolnya. "Aduh... tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok... kalau aku berniat seperti itu sejak tadi kau pasti sudah mati, nona."

"L-lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh?"

"Begini ya..." Kisaki berjongkok di hadapan Lemrina, membenarkan letak bunga yang tadi ia petik di selipan telinga gadis merah muda itu. "Klein sekalipun, Vers sekalipun. Di sini sekarang aku maupun kau bukanlah anggota dari keduanya. Bukankah kau memerkenalkan diri sebagai Lemrina? Bukan Putri Vers? Dan aku memerkenalkan diri sebagai Kisaki, bukannya Herla terhormat dari Klein, benar?"

Lemrina mengangguk pelan, mengundang kembali senyum lembut di wajah sang pemuda. Pelan-pelan Kisaki membantu Lemrina untuk kembali duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Benar juga, seharusnya Lemrina tidak perlu khawatir soal hubungan Vers dan Klein.

Kisaki orang yang baik, dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ketika orang-orang bersimpuh dan menunduk di hadapan Lemrina, Kisaki justru mendongak dan bersikap seolah Lemrina adalah rakyat biasa. Ketika orang lain memanggilnya tuan putri, Kisaki justru memanggilnya Lem atau Rin. Ketika orang lain berhati-hati dalam bersikap pada Lemrina, Kisaki justru kerap kali bersikap seenaknya saja.

Lemrina menyukai Kisaki, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kisaki pun begitu, ia menyukai Lemrina. Bukan sebagai putri Vers tapi sebagai gadis lugu di atas kursi roda.

Bertahun-tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, bertemu diam-diam. Hingga akhirnya Lemrina telah tumbuh menjadi gadis berumur lima belas tahun dan Kisaki sudah menjadi seorang pria berumur dua puluh tahun.

Mereka masih sama, masih diam-diam pergi untuk bertemu.

* * *

 _Sayangnya dimana ada pertemuan di situ ada perpisahan._

* * *

"Nao- _kun_!?" Yuki menjerit kaget kala melihat adiknya yang muncul di kejauhan dengan tubuh penuh luka. "Kenapa dia ke sini?!"

"Ada apa, Yuki- _san_?!" Calm— yang masih sibuk membidik karena Yuki kehilangan fokusnya —bertanya panik mendengar suara melengking si sulung Kaizuka.

"Nao- _kun_! Nao- _kun_ pulang!"

"Apa—"

* * *

Lemrina nyaris tidak bisa bernafas, suaranya tercekat, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Terkejut begitu melihat pemandangan di balik pintu yang ia buka.

Ketika tembakan-tembakan itu dilepaskan, ketika sosok pria merentangkan tangannya melindungi seorang gadis di belakangnya, ketika tubuh pria itu ambruk, ketika gadis yang dilindunginya pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun atau membalas perbuatan para pembunuh.

Lemrina hanya bisa terdiam, dengan mulut yang terbuka, dengan mata yang terbelalak, dan air mata yang perlahan mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Kisa... ki... _kun_...?"

Sekilas, Lemrina masih melihat senyuman hangatnya.

* * *

Terkadang Lemrina masih menyesali penyerangan yang dilakukan Vers malam itu. Seandainya Vers tidak jadi melakukan penyerangan... mungkin... Matsuribi Kisaki masih hidup sekarang.

Tidak, bukan itu. Kisaki masih bersamanya waktu itu, mengajaknya lari— meskipun Lemrina merasa itu tidak perlu —hingga mereka mendengar keributan di sebuah ruangan.

Seorang gadis mungil yang dikepung oleh tiga orang pria dewasa. Tuan Putri Klein.

Seandainya... seandainya saat itu Lemrina menahannya. Seandainya saat itu Kisaki tidak berlari untuk melindungi sang putri— yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja seolah kematian Kisaki bukanlah apa-apa.

Seharusnya Kisaki masih hidup.

"Slaine..." Lemrina berbisik rendah memandang keluar jendela. "...bunuh dia."

Meski ia tahu Slaine tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

* * *

Yuki panik sekali melihat kepulangan adiknya. Ia takut apa yang dikatakan Nina akan menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana kalau Inaho tak akan bangun lagi seperti yang lalu-lalu. Bagaimana bila Inaho mati terbunuh— seperti enam tahun lalu...?

"Kenapa kau kembali?!"

Inaho mengaduh kesakitan kala Yuki memukul bahunya. Kakaknya itu sedikit menangis dan Inaho tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa malah kembali?!" Yuki memeluk sang adik.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Tidak mungkin kan kalau Yuki mengatakan bahwa Inaho akan mati? Tidak mungkin kan kalau Yuki mengatakan bahwa ia takut Inaho akan menjadi seperti enam tahun lalu?

"Kalian!" suara Calm menyadarkan lamunan Yuki, membuatnya melepaskan pelukan dari Inaho. "Sebelum kalian melakukan hal itu sebaiknya lihat situasi! Masih untung aku meminta bantuan Inko untuk mengalihkan perhatian!"

Lalu suara letusan terdengar dari senapan yang dibawa Calm, disusul oleh suara benda berat yang jatuh dengan keras di belakang mereka.

"Kau kenapa sampai terluka begitu, Inaho?!" Calm bertanya sambil dirinya sendiri sibuk menangani beberapa utusan Saazbaum. "Apa kau diserang selama menuju ke sini?"

"Bukan—" sejujurnya Inaho malu mengakuinya. "Aku jatuh dari bukit karena terburu-buru begitu mendengar kita diserang."

Calm tertawa kencang mendengarnya, ia hampiri Inaho setelah yakin di sekitar mereka kini aman.

"Kau? Terpeleset? Aduh Inaho, kau tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur rupanya!"

Ini sebabnya Inaho malu sekali.

"Sudahlah!" Yuki menarik telinga Calm, kesal karena adiknya yang terluka malah ditertawakan. "Sekarang kau mau kemana, Nao-kun? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seenaknya saja."

"Dimana Nina?"

* * *

Nina benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa maksud Slaine? Apa maksudnya muncul Inaho yang lain? Apa Inaho memang sudah pernah mati?

"Aku... tidak mengerti..."

Slaine menggigit bibirnya. Sial, kenapa dia bisa sestress ini setelah enam tahun berlalu?! Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Yuki lagi?!

"Kalau begitu... kapan mereka berdua bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan, Sla—"

"Kumohon beritahu aku!"

Sebenarnya Slaine kenapa?

* * *

 _Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan?_


	13. Chapter 13

"Cepat, Nao- _kun_! Jangan pedulikan apa yang terjadi di belakangmu!"

Kaizuka Yuki tidak tahu mengapa dirinya justru membantu Inaho mencari Nina, sedangkan orpheus manis itu bilang hidup Inaho akan berakhir bila ia ikut campur dalam perang.

"Oy! Lebih cepat!"

Di belakang mereka Calm menjaga, sesekali menembak atau melemparkan sebuah granat— atau flashbang.

Inaho masih berlari, tak peduli luka di tangannya semakin memberikan rasa sakit yang menyengat meski Yuki telah membalutnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Inaho masih terus berlari, firasatnya buruk.

"Oh sial! Itu herla Saazbaum!" Calm berseru kesal, sedikit ia lirik kakak adik di depannya sebelum kembali fokus pada Harklight yang mengejar bersama enam orang bawahannya. "Pergilah! Biar aku yang tahan!"

Inaho menggigit bibir, mengangguk dengan sorot mata yakin, lalu kembali berlari.

"Yuki- _san_?! Kenapa tidak ikut dengan Ina—"

"Dan membiarkanmu mati menghadapi mereka?"

Sedikitnya Calm tertawa, ia tahu benar bahwa Yuki lebih khawatir pada adik kesayangannya itu dibandingkan nyawa Calm. Tapi ia tak menyangka justru Yuki akan berhenti dan malah membantu Calm dibanding menemani Inaho pergi menemui Nina.

* * *

 _Meski sebenarnya itu adalah pilihan yang salah._

* * *

Nina tidak mengerti, kenapa Slaine terlihat begitu gusar? Kenapa Slaine terlihat seperti akan menangis? Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Slaine Troyard, aku benar-benar tidak paham apa maksudmu." Nina memposisikan senapannya. "Tapi sebaiknya kau memberikan perintah untuk mundur sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Slaine hanya menatap Nina dalam diam, entah kenapa rasanya... Slaine lelah sekali...

"Nina!"

Pintu di belakang Slaine menjeblak terbuka, membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan. Berdiri di sana, seorang Kaizuka Inaho dengan nafas terengah dan tubuh yang penuh luka.

"In— Inaho?!"

"Orenji...?"

Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut kedua orpheus muda, Inaho menarik pistol yang diberikan Yuki. Mulai menyerang Slaine yang terus menghindar. Membuat pemuda tampan itu menjauh dari Nina.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Inaho bertanya datar, fokusnya pada Slaine tak teralihkan.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, bodoh?!" jerit kesal itu sempat membuat Inaho terkejut, namun kembali diabaikan.

"Kaizuka Inaho..."

Inaho diam tak menanggapi, ia hanya memandang Slaine dengan tajam. Pistolnya kembali ia arahkan pada Slaine, berjaga-jaga selagi ia menunggu Slaine untuk bicara.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Inaho mengernyit, bingung. "Aku hanyalah salah satu herla keluarga Klein." katanya.

Inaho heran, tentu saja. Slaine Troyard pastilah sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Pasalnya, mereka bertemu tak hanya hari ini, tapi hari-hari yang lalu juga. Lantas— mengapa Slaine mempertanyakan hal itu? Hal yang sama yang sempat bergumul dalam benak Inaho. Siapa dirinya sebenarnya?

"Kau... Kaizuka Inaho..." lagi, Slaine memanggilnya dengan pelan. "Apa kau... apa kau ingat mawar biru di hari itu?"

Mendadak, rentetan memori yang bagai kaset rusak saling berlomba merasuki pikiran Inaho. Mawar biru, Inaho ingat dia pernah memiliki hubungan yang berkaitan dengan mawar biru. Mawar biru yang disukai seseorang.

Slaine memandang penuh harap pada Inaho yang diam, bengong dengan pandangan kosong. Dia berharap, semoga yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar sosok yang dia kenal. Anak laki-laki yang dulu selalu bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Slaine berharap, keajaiban akan datang.

"Maaf mengecewakan." Inaho tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengucap dengan cepat. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku rasa, aku tidak pernah memiliki kenangan yang berhubungan dengan mawar biru." dustanya.

Mata Slaine berkilat kecewa, tapi Inaho memang terpaksa mengatakannya. Ia masih belum yakin. Inaho tidak memiliki banyak kenangan masa kecil. Yang Inaho tahu hanya dirinya dan Yuki, sejak dulu sudah menjadi bagian dari Klein. Hanya itu. Inaho tidak mau dia salah langkah, Inaho tidak mau jika dia mengatakan ya, dia akan ditarik dan diminta memusuhi Nina.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, Troyard." suara Nina sedikit bergetar, tapi gadis itu mampu berdiri tegak dan mengucapkannya secara tegas. "Sudahi rencana busukmu yang hendak memengaruhi keluargaku."

Hati Slaine berkecamuk. Ingin rasanya dia menyembur Nina Klein dengan rentetan kalimat pedas nan hina. Keluarga katanya, Slaine tertawa dalam hati, Klein terlampau busuk dan Nina masih menyebut-nyebut keluarga alih-alih budak. Slaine sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang Klein, terlalu banyak, dan tak satu pun terdengar bagus di telinganya.

Slaine sudah membenci Klein Famiglia hingga ke akar-akarnya semenjak malam itu. Malam ketika nyawa Kaizuka Inaho— Nao-nya yang asli —direbut paksa. Slaine baru menyadari, betapa bodohnya dia berharap sahabatnya masih hidup. Dia merasa tolol telah mengharapkan suatu keajaiban.

Yuki waktu itu mengusirnya dan mewanti-wanti dirinya agar tidak pernah mendekati Kaizuka Inaho. Oh wajar saja, bisa jadi dia sebenarnya bukan Kaizuka Inaho. Bisa jadi dia adalah seseorang dari panti asuhan yang kebetulan mirip dengan Kaizuka Inaho yang asli dan Yuki telah mencuci otaknya— kasus yang sering Slaine temui dari para don atau donna dalam beberapa famili mafia sekutunya.

"Oh, benar juga." Slaine tertawa setengah hati, setengah dari dirinya masih mengharapkan keajaiban, tapi setengah dari dirinya yang lain mengingatkan bahwa keajaiban itu tak pernah ada untuknya. "Kurasa inilah akhir dari keluargamu, Nina Klein."

* * *

Sejak awal Slaine sudah menduga dua hal. Pertama, sahabat tercintanya tidak mati pada penembakan enam tahun lalu dan kini hanya mengalami amnesia. Kedua, sahabat tercintanya memang tewas dan seorang pemuda lain yang begitu mirip dengannya muncul.

Tapi Slaine akhirnya memilih opsi kedua. Kenyataannya, dia memang terlalu berharap. Jelas pemuda itu— Kaizuka Inaho —bukanlah sosok yang dia kenal. Kaizuka Inaho yang Slaine kenal adalah anak pemalu, murah senyum, dan berwatak manis. Tapi pemuda di hadapannya justru— seolah-olah —merupakan kebalikannya. Dia datar, tak pernah berekspresi, dingin dan kelewat serius.

Slaine hanya terlalu berharap.

Suara tembakan menggaung tiada henti, mereka bertiga, dua lawan satu, terus menembakkan amunisi masing-masing. Secara visual, pertarungan ini tampak tidak seimbang, Slaine mungkin akan kalah dengan mudah. Tapi sebenarnya, bagi Slaine, kekuatan dua orang tak ada apa-apanya.

Mungkin, Kaizuka Inaho— salah satu herla terhormat dari pihak Klein —memiliki kemampuan menembak dengan akurasi yang luar biasa sempurna dan Nina— sang orpheus Klein —juga biasa menembak menggunakan senapan laras panjang sambil bermanuver di udara. Mereka memang hampir-hampir membuat Slaine kewalahan dan tak bisa berkutik.

Tapi dia adalah Slaine. Seorang Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, orpheus yang disegani oleh famili manapun. Dia lebih berpengalaman dibanding keduanya dalam hal melumuri tangan dengan darah. Dia bisa memperhitungkan arah tembakan dengan cepat. Walau hanya Slaine seorang, perbandingannya akan berbalik menjadi lima lawan dua.

Dan mereka, tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan.

Slaine kesal, dia ingin menangis.

Kenapa takdir terus mempermainkan perasaannya?!

"Kenapa..."

* * *

 _Slaine Troyard..._

 _Takdir... bisa menjadi lebih kejam dari ini._

* * *

Inaho kelelahan. Mau bagaimana pun akurasi tembakannya yang luar biasa dan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, Slaine Troyard terlalu kuat. Terlebih lagi, luka yang telah Inaho terima sebelumnya semakin menghambatnya.

Selalu saja begini.

Selalu saja Inaho menjadi lemah.

"Slaine Troyard..." Nina kembali berdiri, menjadikan pilar sebagai tumpuannya dan membidik Slaine. "Kita akhiri semuanya di sini."

"SLAINE!"

Dan suara rentetan peluru menggaung.

* * *

Harklight telah menyerahkan bagian lain pada anak buahnya. Dia kini berlari, menuju aula utama dimana Slaine berada. Firasatnya buruk, sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Slaine dan Harklight tidak suka itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Slaine.

"Kita akhiri semuanya di sini."

"SLAINE!"

Harklight menerobos masuk, tanpa pikir panjang menembaki sang Putri Klein tepat sebelum gadis itu sempat menembak Slaine.

"Harklight?!"

"Inaho!"

* * *

Nina melihatnya. Nina menyaksikan semuanya.

Dobrakan pintu.

Peluru yang ditembakkan.

Semuanya bergerak seolah-olah waktu dibuat menjadi sangat lambat.

Dan Inaho mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang.

Melindunginya.

Membiarkan peluru-peluru itu menembus tubuhnya.

"Inaho!"

Inaho ambruk, terbaring di atas lantai dengan napas yang putus-putus. Darahnya terus mengalir dan matanya semakin sayu.

"Inaho! Inaho bertahanlah!"

Nina berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Inaho. Dia mulai menangis. Nina takut sekali, dia takut sekali bila Inaho akan pergi.

"Bertahanlah... kumohon... kumohon..."

* * *

Slaine tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Slaine butuh waktu untuk mencerna semuanya.

"Hentikan, Harklight." di sebelahnya, Harklight menurunkan tangannya. "Ayo."

"Slaine..."

"Kita sudah menang." Slaine melangkah meninggalkan aula, "ini adalah peringatan bagi Klein. Bila mereka tetap membangkang, saat itulah kita akan benar-benar memusnahkan mereka."

Harklight mendengus geli, "Khas seorang Slaine Troyard."

Dan mereka semua pergi. Meninggalkan puri Klein Famiglia yang porak poranda.

* * *

 _Klein Famiglia telah hancur._

 _Ratusan anggotanya telah tewas dan sebagian mengalami luka berat._

 _Kemenangan diraih oleh Saazbaum Famiglia, atas nama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Tapi tak satu pun tahu, seberapa besar luka yang Slaine torehkan sendiri di dalam hatinya_.**

* * *

 **A/N** Yeay tamat... asique... akhirnya uhuy~

Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah setia menunggu. Uhu, aku terharu :" /si kmprt

Inilah sisen 1 a/z ala mafia!au yeiy~

maap aku lama apdetnya huhu


End file.
